Memoria Roja
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Una mujer muerta, 15 sospechosos, o más? Entre ellos Jane?   "Los caballeros no tenemos memoria."    Rated:  T   por si acaso
1. Chapter 1

Memoria Roja

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde de un martes y el equipo estaba tomando sus pertenencias para irse a sus casas. Había sido un día bastante aburrido.

Rigsby: "Wuju! Al fin." Dijo levantándose al ver la hora.

Cho lo miró de reojo.

Lisbon va a la sala de descanso.

Lisbon: "Nadie va a ninguna parte. Tenemos un caso."

Rigsby respiro profundo.

Rigsby: "Ahora?"

Lisbon: "Si, ahora." Dijo con autoridad.

Rigsby: "Muero de hambre." Dijo.

Jane le lanzó un bolso de papas saladas.

Rigsby: "No lo quieres?"

Jane: "No. Creo que me cayeron mal." Dijo tocando su estomago y levantándose del sofá.

XXX

Residencia de la victima

Lisbon: "Que tenemos Cho?" Dijo entrando a la habitación.

Cho: "Daisy Depp, 25 años, hallada muerta en la cama de su habitación por su esposo."

Lisbon se detuvo en seco al ver la escena del crimen.

La mujer era de cabellos oscuros y piel blanca como la nieve. Estaba desnuda y presentaba signos de violencia.

Jane se quedó algo cortado en frente de la cama.

Rigsby: "Tiene marcas en el cuello. Parece que fue estrangulada."

Lisbon: "Jane qué opinas?"

Lo miró al ver que no respondía. Parecía una estatua en frente de la escena.

Lisbon: "Estas bien?" Dijo al ver que estaba algo afectado.

Jane miró a Lisbon.

Jane: "Permiso." Dijo saliendo de la habitación y tomando un respiro en el pasillo.

Lisbon fue tras él.

Lisbon: "Que sucede?

Jane: "No sé si pueda con este caso."

Lisbon: "Conocías a la chica?"

Jane: "No es que me siento…" Se vio interrumpido.

"Lo voy a encontrar y lo voy a matar! Sea quien sea!" Se escuchó la voz quebrada de un hombre a lo lejos. Los policías trataban de calmarlo. Jane lo observó con el rabillo del ojo y bajó la vista.

Lisbon: "Debe ser el marido. Hablaremos con él. Luego lo haremos tú y yo."

Jane asintió mirando al suelo.

XXX

El esposo tenía 52 años de edad. Bastante mayor para la victima. Aun así se convervaba muy bien. Alto con un cuerpo muy bien formado para su edad, cabello castaño corto y unos hermosos ojos azules penetrantes.

Cho: "Como estaba la relación entre ustedes?"

Sr. Depp: "Bien. Nos amábamos."

Rigsby: "Hay rumores de que su señora le era infiel."

Sr. Depp: "No me era infiel!" Dijo como un rayo.

Lisbon: "Trate de mantener la calma señor Depp."

Sr. Depp: "Mantener la calma? Mantener la calma! Como me pide eso después de encontrar a mi mujer muerta en nuestra cama?"

Jane observaba la escena desde unos diez pies de distancia aproximadamente. Tomó un respiro y miro a otro lado sin dejar de escuchar detenidamente.

Lisbon: "Sentimos que esto es un golpe fuerte para usted, pero tenemos que hacer las preguntas necesarias…"

Sr. Depp: "Si, si ya sé."

Rigsby: "Retomando la conversación, quienes eran los hombres que entraban y salían a su residencia mientras usted estaba de viaje por Europa?"

El hombre miró a Rigsby fulminantemente.

Sr. Depp: "Miren señores, lo voy a dejar claro. Nosotros éramos una pareja swinger. Por lo tanto teníamos parejas fuera del matrimonio, pero con consentimiento mutuo. Ella me decía con quien se acostaba. Yo le decía con quien yo me acostaba. Éramos una pareja feliz así."

Lisbon enarcó las cejas.

Lisbon: "Ahora se ve molesto por ello."

Sr. Depp: "Estoy molesto. Estoy dolido porque uno de esos imbéciles mató a mi mujer." Parecía muy afectado.

Cho: "Si dice que conoce a los que se acostaba con ella, entonces podría decirnos quienes son para así comenzar con el interrogatorio de sospechosos."

Lisbon: "Que por cierto usted es parte de ellos."

El hombre abrió la boca en señal de frustración y molestia.

XXX

Lisbon: "Ahora me vas a decir que sucede?" Dijo al volante de la camioneta de camino hacia el CBI sin dejar de mirar hacia la carretera.

Jane: "Solo me siento mal. Es todo."

Lisbon: "Solo te sientes mal." Dijo algo escéptica.

Jane no dijo nada.

Lisbon: "Sabes qué? No te creo." Dijo mirándolo seria y girando el guía hacia la entrada del CBI.

XXX

Cho y Rigsby estaban de pie detrás del escritorio de Van Pelt mirando la pantalla de su laptop. Ya tenían la lista de los sospechosos. Eran 15 personas, hombres y mujeres.

Van Pelt: "Vaya, si que era un matrimonio abierto."

Rigsby: "Si. Debe ser divertido, no?" Dijo sonriendo a Cho y a Van Pelt.

Cho: "Si. Tan divertido que acabó muerta."

La sonrisa de Rigsby se desvaneció ante ese comentario y ante la mirada seria de Van Pelt.

Cho: "Nos vemos mañana. Será un largo día." Dijo desapareciendo por la salida del CBI.

Rigsby y Van Pelt: "Que descanses." Dijeron al unísono.

XXX

Jane estaba en su sofá mirando el techo. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Daisy muerta en aquella cama. Obviamente la conocía.

Lisbon: "Habrá algún día en el que puedas confiar plenamente en mi y decirme las cosas?"

Jane se sobresaltó.

Jane: "Eh.. de que hablas, Lisbon? Yo confío en ti."

Lisbon: "Claro, Jane. Nos vemos mañana. Tendremos mucho trabajo."

Jane se sentó en el sofá y vio como ella se alejaba. Volvió a acostarse y paso sus manos por su cara. Estaba exhausto. Necesitaba dormir para aclarar sus ideas.

XXX

Miércoles 8:00 am

Rigsby: "Preparados para el maratón de sospechosos?" Dijo sonriendo mientras entraban a las oficinas.

Van Pelt: "Ni lo digas."

Cho: "Ya esto lo he vivido antes."

Van Pelt: "Buenos días, Roy." Saludó con una sonrisa al cartero quien estaba en recepción entregando paquetes y cartas.

Roy: "Buenos días." Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Rigsby hizo muecas a sus espaldas.

Lisbon: "Paquete para mí?" Dijo sonriendo al hombre.

Roy: "Si, agente Lisbon. Que tenga buen día."

Lisbon: "Igual." Dijo sonriéndo con mucho entusiasmo.

Rigsby: "Que tiene ese tipo que todas lo miran así?"

Cho: "Así como?"

Rigsby: "Así con cara de tontas."

Cho: "No lo sé. No soy mujer."

XXX

Lisbon fue a su oficina. Abrió el paquete y encontró unos cds. También un papel adjunto a ellos.

"Tal vez esto pueda ser parte importante de la evidencia." Leía.

Lisbon frunció el ceño y salió de su oficina. Se dirigió al escritorio de Van Pelt.

Lisbon: "Correlo en tu laptop." Ordenó.

Van Pelt: "Que es, jefa?"

Lisbon: "No lo sé. Me llegó con una carta que lee que puede ser parte importante de evidencia en el caso."

Van Pelt colocó el cd en su laptop. El equipo completo se remolinó alrededor del escritorio. Jane escuchaba la conversación, pero estaba con sus ojos cerrados en el sofá.

Todo el equipo quedó perplejo. Van Pelt bajó el volumen de su laptop lo más rápido que pudo. Los cds contenían nada más y nada menos que los encuentros sexuales que tenia la mujer con sus compañeros y compañeras.

Van Pelt: "Rigsby, trae la lista de sospechosos."

Rigsby se la entregó. La lista contenía adjunta las fotos de estos. Comenzó a darle forward al cd tratando de observar solamente la cara de los hombres y mujeres que salían en los videos a ver si todos concordaban con la lista que poseía y si había alguno extra que no aparecía en ella.

Sorpresa! Nadie se lo esperaba.

Lisbon: "Jane!"

* * *

Bueno mi gente! Esta idea surgió... ahora. Gracias a mi hija que me tiene desvelada. No me ha dejado dormir... en fin. xD Diganme que opinan. Enjoy it! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Jane: "Que sucede mujer? Me vas a matar de un infarto." Dijo sentándose rápidamente en el sofá.

Jane miró al equipo que se encontraba en el escritorio de Van Pelt. Lo miraban con ojos de incrédulos.

Jane: "Qué?"

Lisbon: "Me puede explicar qué diablos es esto?"

Jane: "Que es qué?"

Lisbon: "Ven para que veas."

El consultor se levantó tranquilamente sonriendo y caminó hacia el escritorio. Cuando miró a la pantalla se Van Pelt su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Jane: "De dónde sacaron eso?" Susurró seriamente.

En el video, se podía ver claramente a Daisy y a Jane desnudos, tapados con la sabana hasta la cintura de ambos, abrazados y besándose mutuamente.

Jane: "Ya uno no puede tener privacidad." Volvió a susurrar.

Lisbon: "Que significa esto?"

Jane: "Bueno, Lisbon, cuando una pareja se atrae…" Comenzó a ladear con las manos.

Lisbon: "Crees que esto es un chiste?" Lo interrumpió.

Jane: "No sabía que esa cámara estaba ahí."

Lisbon: "Jane, porque no me dijiste desde un principio que estabas saliendo con la víctima."

Jane: "Porque no estaba saliendo con ella. Solo nos vimos en una ocasión. Bueno, en par de ocasiones…"

Cho: "Como la conociste?"

Jane: "Y eso que importa?"

Lisbon: "Importa, Jane. Claro que importa."

Rigsby: "Donde estabas cuando la mataron?"

Jane: "Ah! Creo que aquí con ustedes. Obvio que aquí." Dijo incrédulo por la pregunta. "Podrías quitarlo?" Dijo refiriéndose al video.

Lisbon: "Oh, ahora te avergüenzas?"

Jane: "Como te sentirías tu si todos viéramos un video tuyo con…" Se detuvo.

Lisbon: "Mío con quien?" Dijo cruzando los brazos algo desconcertada.

Jane: "De ti con alguien en unas circunstancias similares."

Lisbon: "No habría video porque soy cuidadosa con eso."

Jane: "Mmm. Yo también soy cuidadoso con mis cosas."

Lisbon: "Ya veo."

Van Pelt: "Me imagino que su marido no lo sabe."

Jane: "No. No lo sabe."

Cho: "Muy honestos el único con el otro." Dijo con sarcasmo.

Rigsby: "No le va a estar gracioso cuando se entere."

Lisbon: "Definitivamente no."

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Jane: "Por qué me miran así? Soy el único que no tiene derecho a pasar una buena noche?" Dijo mirando a los ojos a Lisbon y luego mirando al resto del equipo. "Ustedes no saben nada." Añadió.

Lisbon: "Al menos pudiste buscar que fuese soltera, no? Eres un imán para las desgracias."

Jane: "Si. Gracias por recordármelo." Dijo con amargura. Se levantó.

Lisbon rápidamente se sintió mal por el comentario.

Lisbon: "A dónde vas?"

Jane: "A hacer té. Volveré cuando dejen de mirarme como si hubiese matado a alguien."

Rigsby: "No salgas del país." Dijo sonriendo y tocándose la nariz.

Jane: "Humor!"

XXX

Cho: "Cuando comenzaron a tener encuentros sexuales con la victima?" Dijo abriendo su libreta y tomando el lápiz de la mesa del salón de interrogatorios.

Jorge: "Hace alrededos de tres años. No solamente eran encuentros sexuales. También salíamos ambas parejas a pasear. Éramos grandes amigos."

Lisa: "Si, salíamos juntos a muchas partes. Es terrible lo que le ha sucedido. Ella era tan…... dulce." Dijo con cara de lamento.

Cho: "En ningún momento sintieron celos algunos? Saber que otro hombre o mujer esta con tu pareja no debe ser bueno."

Jorge: "Nunca hubo celos. Disfrutábamos mucho los cuatro estando juntos."

Cho: "Seguro?"

Jorge: "Por supuesto."

Lisa: "Mire agente, comprendemos que mucha gente no nos entienda. Vivimos en el nuevo milenio! Somos felices así."

Cho: "Claro."

XXX

Vivianne: "Yo decidí romper el cuarteto."

Rigsby: "Y eso por qué?"

Vivianne: "Porque soy bisexual y quería estar con ambos."

Rigsby: "Ah. Y ella no accedió porque era hetero.."

Vivianne: "Exactamente."

Rigsby: "Y eso no te molestó?"

Vivianne: "Pues un poco, pero qué? Hay mas swingers de los que te imaginas." Se acercó a la mesa más. "Por cierto, tienes pareja?"

Rigsby: "Eh… no."

Vivianne: "Que lastima…. Bueno, pero eso no importa… "

Lisbon: "Se acabó el interrogatorio por ahora, Rigsby." Dijo por el intercomunicador.

Rigsby: "Si, jefa."

XXX

Jane estaba en la cocina bebiendo té.

Lisbon entró y se quedó mirándolo por unos instantes. Jane disimuló no darse cuenta de que ella estaba. Estaba muy 'entretenido' con su taza de té.

Lisbon: "Jane."

Jane: "Mmm?"

Lisbon: "En realidad no sabias de la existencia de ese video?"

Jane: "No."

Lisbon: "Y pensabas que nunca se iba a saber?"

Jane: "Nadie lo iba a saber."

Lisbon: "Cuantas veces, Jane?"

Jane: "Cuantas veces qué?"

Lisbon: "Cuantas veces te acostaste con ella?"

Jane: "Los caballeros no tenemos memoria."

Lisbon: "Vaya, eso es nuevo. 'Los caballeros no tenemos memoria.' Muy profundo."

Jane: "Lisbon, ya sí? Yo no te reproché que te acostaras con Mashburn."

Lisbon abrió la boca de sorpresa.

Lisbon: "Yo no te estoy reporchando. De... de que hablas?" Tartamudeó.

Jane: "No finjas conmigo."

Lisbon cerró la boca.

Jane: "Ya nos habíamos visto antes. Hablábamos ocasionalmente. Solo eso. Y bueno, pasó. Y qué? No tenía idea de que la iban a asesinar." Dijo esta vez algo incomodo y triste.

Lisbon estaba en silencio.

Jane: "No te preocupes. Tu secreto está a salvo."

Lisbon: "No tengo ningún secreto."

Jane suspiró y dio un sorbo de su té.

Lisbon: "Mi vida intima no le concierne a nadie."

Jane: "La mia tampoco." Dijo mirando a Lisbon algo serio.

XXX

Van Pelt: "Como los conocieron?"

Cameron: "En un pop. Salimos a bailar y nos tropezamos con la pareja en la barra. Estuvimos un mes teniendo encuentros ocasionales una vez a la semana. Luego dejamos de contactarnos."

Van Pelt: "Y eso por qué?"

Joseph: "Por la manera en que el imbécil miraba a mi mujer. Siempre estaba desnudándola con la mirada."

Van Pelt: "Pero eso fue una conducta que aceptaste."

Joseph: "Pues sí, pero era diferente."

Van Pelt: "Diferente?"

Joseph: "Si, si. No me agradó el tipo desde el principio."

Van Pelt: "Y porque accediste?"

Cameron: "Porque yo quería tirármelo! Varias veces me tuve que tirar yo a un macho que no me gustaba simplemente porque mi marido se babeaba por la tipa."

Van Pelt: "Oh..." Dijo enarcando las cejas.

XXX

Lisbon: "Bueno, ya. El problema aquí es que mataron a la chica y pues, tienes que contestar las mismas preguntas que los demás, Jane."

Jane: "Yo no la maté."

Lisbon: "Eso ya lo sé, pero es el procedimiento."

Jane: "Borra esa parte del video y ya."

Lisbon: "Jane, sé que es incomodo para ti, pero no puedo hacer eso."

El esposo de Daisy entró al CBI. Caminó por el pasillo hasta ver a Jane en la cocina.

Lisbon: "Mira quien llegó. Perfecto."

Jane se volteó para ver al hombre quien se encontró con su mirada.

Jane: "Esto no huele bien."

Lisbon: "Hablaré con él un momento."

Cuando Lisbon dio la espalda, el hombre sacó una pistola del bolsillo y apunto a la cocina.

Jane: "Lisbon! Al suelo!"

Lisbon: "Qué?"

Jane agarró a Lisbon y se lanzó con ella hacia el piso cayendo encima de ella cubriéndola completamente.

El hombre hizo 6 disparos. El cristal de la cocina se hizo pedazos. Una lluvia de cristales de todos los tamaños cayó encima y a todos los alrededores de Jane. El trató de cubrirse la cabeza con sus manos como pudo.

Unos agentes tomaron al hombre por la espalda y le arrebataron la pistola.

"Maldito! Te voy a matar! Maldito infeliz." Gritaba por todo el pasillo del CBI mientras los hombres se lo llevaban a rrastras.

Jane: "Estas bien?" Dijo jadeante y mirando a Lisbon quien se encontraba debajo de él.

Lisbon: "Yo sí. Creo que tu no. Estás sangrando." Dijo de igual forma.

Jane: "Estos cristales deberían ser a prueba de balas." Dijo aun encima de ella.

Lisbon: "Si. Definitivamente." Se quedó mirándolo a los ojos por un momento. "Podrías salirte de encima de mi? Con cuidado, claro. Creo que tienes incrustado un pedazo de cristal cerca del cuello."

Jane: "Ah. Que bien."

Se levantó poco a poco con cara de dolor del piso. Miro a su alrededor. Era un desastre. Ayudó a Lisbon a levantarse.

Jane: "Por qué todo el mundo siente la intensa necesidad de querer matarme?"

Lisbon: "Es que eres irresistible."

* * *

Reviews Please! xD


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Lisbon: "Señor Depp, sabe a lo que se enfrenta al disparar a dos empleados públicos?"

Señor Depp: "Cuando se perdió la confianza entre nosotros? Cuando?" Dijo el hombre ignorando completamente a Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Señor depp…"

El hombre miró a Lisbon confundido y luego contestó.

Señor Depp: "Fue un arranque de celos."

Lisbon: "Un arranque de celos. Como una persona que tiene arranques así pueda aceptar tener relaciones sexuales con otra parejas?"

Señor Depp: "Se supone que no nos ocultábamos nada. Confiábamos mutuamente el uno en el otro. Como cree que me voy a sentir luego de enterarme de esto?"

Lisbon: "Confiaban mutuamente el uno en el otro. Qué tal si usted se enteró de otra pareja oculta de su mujer, llegó a la casa, tuvieron relaciones, se pelearon y luego la mató."

Señor Depp: "Yo no la asesiné!"

Lisbon: "Todavía no podemos descartarlo y menos con lo que ha sucedido."

Señor Depp: "No puedo creerlo."

Lisbon: "Señor Depp, lo que usted hizo hace unos minutos fue intento de asesinato. Aunque no lo logró, hirió a mi consultor. Además hubo daños a la propiedad. Esto no lo ayuda en nada. Lo que hace es atrasar la investigación… o acelerarla?"

El hombre cruzó las manos en la mesa y bajó la cabeza en señal de frustración.

Señor Depp: "Yo no lo hice." Susurró.

Lisbon esta vez lo miró algo apenada. Parecía sincero.

Lisbon: "Si lo hizo o no, lo sabremos."

Se levantó de la silla y salió del salón. Se tropezó con Cho.

Lisbon: "Que con los otros interrogatorios?"

Cho: "Todos tienen cuartadas. Hay que ver si son ciertas."

Lisbon: "Perfecto. Hazte cargo. Llévate a Van Pelt."

Cho: "Si, jefa."

Lisbon: "Jane ya llegó?"

Cho: "Aún, no."

Lisbon: "Ok."

XXX

Dos horas después, Jane estaba de vuelta en el CBI.

Rigsby: "Hey que tal? Cuantos puntos fueron?" Dijo al verlo entrar a la sala de descanso. Notó que tenía parte de la parte de atrás del cuello cubierto.

Jane: "8."

Rigsby: "Ouch. Creo que me equivoqué al decirte que no te fueras del país."

Jane: "Mmmm. Todavía están en los interrogatorios?"

Rigsby: "No. Terminamos por hoy."

Jane: "Y Cho y Van Pelt?"

Rigsby: "Fuera cersiorandose que lo que dijeron fue real."

Jane: "Coartadas."

Rigsby: "Si."

Jane se sentó en el sofá.

Rigsby: "Jane, tú que estuviste con ella. Piensas que alguien tenía alguna razón para matarla?"

Jane se quedó por un momento mirando a Rigsby.

Jane: "Era una chica atormentada."

Rigsby: "Si, muy atormentada."

Jane fulminó a Rigsby con la mirada.

Rigsby: "Hey. Lo siento. No sabía que te importaba."

Jane respiró profundo.

Jane: "Quizás el marido, pero no estoy seguro de ello." Volvió a la pregunta.

Rigsby: "Aca entre nos, como la conociste?" Dijo sentándose en su escritorio.

Jane: "Espera a mi interrogatorio. De todas formas lo sabrás. Lo único que te voy a adelantar es que fue hace tiempo atrás." Dijo acostándose en el sofá con cuidado para tratar de no lastimarse.

Rigsby: "Oh vamos. Adelántame algo." Insistió.

Jane: "Nop."

Rigsby: "Falso." Se quedó pensativo por unos instantes. "Tengo hambre." Añadió y se fue a la cocina.

Jane se quedó observando a Elvis en el techo un buen rato.

Flash back

Jane: "Tiene una mujer que lo conoce y lo ama."

Vio como Jill Rubenstein se alejaba con su chica hablando. Sonrió. "A ver si de esta aprende." Susurró para sí mismo y luego se volvió a su trago.

Una mujer con traje rojo y cabello suelto se acercó a su lado. "Disculpa."

Jane se volvió para mirarla.

"Te ves solitario. Mi amiga y yo pensamos si quieres sentarte con nosotras."

Jane miró a la otra chica quien le sonrió y lo saludó con la mano.

Jane: "Hola." Le devolvió el saludo. "Lo siento. Soy casado." Dijo mostrando su anillo.

La chica se alejó un poco descontenta. Luego él se volvió a la mesa y rodó su anillo de matrimonio con su otra mano sobre ella.

Jane: "Dame otro." Dijo al bartender quien rápidamente le sirvió otro trago a la roca.

Unos minutos más tarde otra chica se sentó a su lado. "Un Daiquiri de fresa por favor."

Jane sonrió ante la petición.

Daisy: "Entonces eres casado?"

Jane frunció el ceño y miró a la chica a su lado. Vestía un traje corto azul ceñido al cuerpo, cabello negro suelto alborotado por los hombros, ojos brillantes color caramelo y una sonrisa encantadora.

Daisy: "Es que vi como aquellas chicas se acercaron y como las esquivaste con tu anillo de matrimonio."

Jane: "Oh."

Daisy: "Que hace un hombre casado solo en esta barra? A menos que sea que busque…"

Jane: "Que hace una mujer casada sola en esta barra?" La interrumpió al ver que tenía un anillo en su dedo anular.

Hubo un leve silencio. Jane notó como la chica se puso algo triste.

Jane: "No todo es color de rosa."

"No. No lo es."

Daisy: "Daisy."

Jane: "Patrick."

Daisy: "Nunca te había visto por aquí." Trató de reponerse.

Jane: "Estaba trabajando."

Daisy: "Oh, ya veo." Dijo mirando su tarjeta de identificación. "Y que piensas, te gusta el ambiente?" Añadió.

Jane: "Es agradable."

Daisy: "Ósea que puede ser que te vuelva a ver?"

Jane se quedó mirándola unos instantes.

Jane: "Quizás."

XXX

Cho y Van Pelt se encontraban en la residencia de los Albino. Tocaron a la puerta.

Jennifer, la hija de la pareja, abrió la puerta. La chica tenía 12 años.

Jennifer: "Si?"

Van Pelt: "Buscamos al señor y la señora Albino. Están en casa?" Dijo mostrando su placa al igual que Cho.

"Quién es?" Se escuchó una voz masculina desde el interior.

Jennifer: "La policía, papá."

El hombre se acercó a la puerta y vio a los dos agentes.

Cho: "Venimos a hacer unas preguntas."

Sr. Roy Albino: "Sube a tu habitación querida."

La niña miró al papá y obedeció al instante.

Sr. Roy: "Adelante." Dijo haciéndolos pasar. "En que puedo servirles?"

Cho: "Conoce a los señores Rigsburg?"

Sr. Albino: "Si… por qué?" Preguntó algo preocupado. "Están bien?"

Van Pelt: "Por qué no habrían de estarlo?"

Sr. Albino: "Es que son de la policía. Y venir a preguntarme por ellos…"

Cho: "Ellos estuvieron aquí ayer durante el día?

Sr. Albino: "A que viene la pregunta…"

Van Pelt: "Solo queremos corroborar información."

Sr. Albino: "Si, estuvieron aquí. Que sucedió?"

Cho: "Hasta que hora estuvieron?"

Sr. Albino: "Hasta alrededor de las 4:00."

Van Pelt: "Tuvieron tiempo de ir y matar a la señora Depp y luego irse." Dijo a Cho.

Sr. Albino: "Que matar a quien? De que hablan?" Dijo preocupado.

Van Pelt: "Conoce a los Depp?"

Sr. Albino: "No. No entiendo nada. Podrían explicarme?"

Cho: "No se preocupe, señor Albino. Gracias por su ayuda."

Van Pelt: "Que pase buenas tardes."

Los agentes se fueron de la residencia dejando atontado al hombre.

Cho y Van Pelt se subieron al coche.

Cho: "Siguiente?" Dijo encendiendo el motor.

Van Pelt: "Los Medina." Suspiró.

Cho: "Ok."

Van Pelt: "Entiendo que la gente quiera vivir liberalmente, pero Dios, teniendo hijos? Que pensaran de sus padres cuando se enteren?"

Cho esquivó la pregunta.

Cho: "Informa a Lisbon."

Van Pelt tomó su celular y llamó a su jefa."

XXX

Jane: "Sabes que, Rigsby? Me siento mal. Me voy a casa. Dile a Lisbon que cualquier cosa me llame."

Rigsby: "Ok."

XXX

Lisbon: "Mis agentes me informan que ustedes solo estuvieron hasta las 4 de la tarde en casa de los Albino. Por lo tanto, tuvieron tiempo, alguno de ustedes…" Dijo mirando al hombre. "…de ir a casa de los Depp, asesinar a la señora e irse."

Sr. Rigsburg: "Eso es absurdo. Nosotros nos fuimos a nuestra casa luego."

Lisbon: "Alguien que lo confirme?"

Sra. Rigsburg: "No."

Lisbon: "Pues siguen entre la línea de sospechosos."

Sr. Rigsburg: "No tenemos motivo, ninguno de los dos, para acabar con la vida de Daisy. Sin embargo, yo si conozco quienes."

Lisbon: "Oh si? Quienes?"

Sr Rigsburg: "Jorge y Lisa."

Lisbon: "Los que se conocían hace alrededor de 3 años. Y eso porqué?"

Sra. Rigsburg: "Es cierto." Dijo mirando a su marido. "Discutieron hace días."

Lisbon: "Por qué no lo dijeron antes?"

Sr. Rigsburg: "No somos chismosos."

Lisbon: "Esto es una investigación por homicidio. La palabra chismoso no existe. Debieron haber dicho esto antes."

XXX

Lisbon salió del salón de interrogatorios y fue al sofá.

Lisbon: "Todavía Jane no ha llegado?"

Rigsby: "Si, llego, pero se fue. Dijo que se sentía mal, que cualquier cosa lo llamaras."

Lisbon: "Perfecto." Dijo algo molesta. "Lo necesito aquí."

Tomó el teléfono y lo llamó.

"Soy Patrick Jane. Deja tu mensaje."

Lisbon colgó el teléfono con señal de frustración.

Lisbon: "Iré a buscarlo. Vamos a la casa de Jorge y Lisa."

Rigsby: "Ok." Dijo frunciendo el ceño.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Jane: "Entonces conocen a los Depp hace 3 años." Dijo tomando un sorbo de té en la casa de Jorge y Lisa. Ellos no eran un matrimonio ante la ley. Convivían.

Jorge: "Si. Muy buenos amigos."

Jane: "Entonces porque se pelearon?"

Jorge: "De que habla? No nos hemos peleado."

Jane: "Pues tiene el ceño fruncido como si estuviese molesto desde que comenzamos a hablar. Puedo apreciar que siente resentimiento hacia su amigo."

Jorge se quedó cortado.

Jorge: "Discutimos, pero fue una tontería. Los amigos discuten."

Jane: "Si. Se dejan moretones sobre todo. Es evidente en su mejilla, lo cual intenta tapar con maquillaje de su esposa, fingiendo ser metrosexual. No lo logra. Se nota a simple vista."

Lisa: "Mi esposo no es capaz de matar una mosca."

Jane: "Si, por eso la rabia. Se dejó golpear de su mejor amigo. No salga del país." Dijo a Jorge y recordando la broma que Rigsby le hizo. "Gracias por el té." Añadió.

Luego se fue a su apartamento.

XXX

"Soy Patrick Jane. Deja tu mensaje."

Lisbon: "Que diablos haces, Jane? Llevo llamándote hace media hora. Llama por favor." Dijo de camino a su apartamento. Luego colgó.

XXX

Cho y Van Pelt se detuvieron en casa de los Medina.

Cho: "Ya me estoy cansando de esto."

Van Pelt: "Yo no. No sabes lo que es estar encerrado en la oficina la mayoría del tiempo."

Cho asintió.

Cho: "Vamos."

Se bajaron del coche y caminaron hacia la residencia. Escucharon gritos provenientes de ella. Ambos agentes se miraron y sacaron sus armas.

Se acercaron a la puerta y escucharon gritos de una mujer. También movimiento de objetos hacia las paredes o algo parecido.

Van Pelt: "La está golpeando?"

Cho: "Eso parece."

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta.

Cho: "Abran la puerta. Somos la policía!" Dijo en voz alta.

Los gritos seguían adentro y decidieron entrar. Cho golpeó la puerta con su pierna derecha. Van Pelt entró primero con su arma en mano. Cuando entraron a la sala los dos se llevaron una sorpresa.

La mujer había lanzado a la pared algunos premios de beisbol de la escuela secundaria de su marido haciendo que se rompieran. Ahora estaba tirando a la chimenea encendida la colección de estampillas del mismo deporte.

Sra. Medina: "Te duele? Te duele esto? Esta es tu favorita!"

Sr. Medina: "No lo hagas por favor. Te lo suplico." El hombre estaba de rodillas rogándole a la mujer porque no lo hiciera.

Los dos agentes bajaron sus armas.

Cho: "Ya basta. Venimos a hacer unas preguntas." Dijo Cho con la misma cara de siempre.

XXX

Lisbon recibió una llamada. Miró el teléfono. Patrick Jane.

Lisbon: "Por qué no contestas mis llamadas? Voy de camino a tu apartamento. Quiero que vayas conmigo a casa de de Jorge y Lisa."

Jane: "No se supone que estoy fuera de la investigación por ser parte de los sospechosos?" Dijo soñoliento.

Lisbon: "No seas idiota. Voy por ti."

Jane: "Ya fui. El no lo hizo."

Lisbon: "Ya fuiste? Por qué no me extraña?" Dijo con sarcasmo. "Estabas durmiendo, cierto?" Preguntó al notar su voz completamente ronca.

Jane: "Algo."

Lisbon: "Pues levántate porque hay trabajo. Estoy por llegar a tu apartamento. Quince minutos."

Jane: "Ok."

Jane colgó y colocó su teléfono celular en la mesita de noche. Se acostó boca arriba nuevamente y volvió a quedarse dormido.

XXX

Van Pelt: "Conocen a los Farinachi?"

Sr. Medina: "Como olvidarlos…"

Sra. Medina: "Sera como olvidarla! Estúpido!"

Cho miró a Van Pelt.

Van Pelt: "Han tenido problemas?"

Sra. Medina: "No queremos saber más nada de ellos!"

Sr. Medina: "Ella no quiere saber nada mas de ellos."

Cho: "Y eso por?"

Sra. Medina: "Es obvio. No ve como le destellan los ojos cuando habla de la hija de perra esa?"

Van Pelt: "Estuvieron con ellos ayer durante el día?"

Sra. Medina: "Pasaron la mañana con los Depp y luego con nosotros."

Cho: "Con los Depp? Pensabamos que el señor Depp estaba de viaje."

Sra. Medina: "Eso no fue lo que ellos dijeron."

Sr. Medina: "Nos mintieron por tu culpa."

Sra. Medina: "Ahora es por mi culpa?"

La discusión comenzaba otra vez. Cho cruzó los brazos y respiró profundo.

XXX

Lisbon se detuvo en frente de la puerta del apartamento 117. Tocó con sus nudillos.

Lisbon: "Jane!"

Volvió a golpear la puerta con los nudillos. Tomó el teléfono celular y llamó. Escuchó el teléfono dentro del apartamento.

Lisbon: "Jane. Si no abres la tiraré!" Refiriéndose a la puerta.

Tocó la manija de la puerta y se dio cuenta de algo. Estaba abierta. Entró en el apartamento con cuidado.

Lisbon: "Jane? La puerta estaba abierta."

Miró a su alrededor. Caminó con algo de cuidado, pues sentía que estaba irrumpiendo en la intimidad de su consultor y sabía que eso a él no le agradaba para nada. "El sabe que vendría." Pensó. Eso la molestó más.

Se acercó por el pasillo hacia el cuarto que tenia la puerta entre abierta.

Lisbon: "Jane?" Observó el piso. A los pies de la cama estaban los zapatos marrones de Jane. "Todavía durmiendo. Tú me vas a sacar canas verdes." Se asomó un poco más y acabo mirando toda la habitación.

Allí estaba Jane, en la cama, aparentemente en un sueño profundo

Lisbon: "Jane." Llamó desde la puerta, pero él no dio señas de escucharla.

Respiró profundo, entró a la habitación y se acercó a él. Parecía un niño pequeño con su pelo alborotado. Su camisa estaba ligeramente abierta hasta la mitad mostrando la parte del medio de su pecho desnudo. También sus pantalones estaban desabrochados obviamente para descansar más cómodo. Notó parte de su cuello cubierto hacia atrás y hacia el hombro izquierdo.

Lisbon: "Jane. Ya tuviste tu rato para dormir. Levántate."

Miró a la mesita de noche. Su teléfono celular estaba allí a su lado. También vio un vaso de agua y un pote de medicamentos. Pensó que se los recetarían para el dolor o algo así. Tomó el frasco y lo leyó.

...

Jane, Patrick

Alprazolam 2 mg

...

Lisbon abrió la boca de sorpresa y miró a Jane.

"Alprazolam?" Pensó. Giró el frasco y leyó "Para trastornos de ansiedad. Instrucciones: "Deje que la tableta se disuelva en su boca." Lisbon jamás se imaginó que Jane seguía tomando medicamentos para la ansiedad.

Lisbon: "Jane?" Se sentó en la esquina de la cama y tocó su hombro. "Jane despierta."

Lisbon volvió a mirar el frasco. Más abajo leía. "Efectos secundarios: somnolencia, debilidad, dolor de cabeza, sedación, debilitación de la memoria entre otros."

Lisbon: "Perfecto."

Abrió el frasco y vio que no quedaba ninguna.

Volvio a mirar a Jane ahora preocupada.

Lisbon: "Jane. Despierta." Lo hamaqueó un poco. El no dio indicios de nada. "Jane?" Ahora su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. "Jane!"

Su consulto abrió los ojos de susto y cayó sentado en la cama.

Jane: "Qué? Qué?"

Lisbon respiró aliviada.

Lisbon: "Que susto me has hecho pasar." Dijo tocándose el pecho.

Jane: "Susto? Por qué?" Dijo ronco.

Lisbon: "Es que… te llamé… y no respondías.. y yo pensé… que tu…"

Ahora estaba distraída. Lo tenía tan cerca y ver su cabello alborotado resultaba ser tan ridículamente sexy. Sin sumar que su pecho semi desnudo y su pantalón desabrochado la ponían algo nerviosa.

Jane asentía lentamente mientras Lisbon hablaba tratando de entenderla.

Jane: "Que yo qué?"

Lisbon: "Nada no me hagas caso. Descansaste?" Dijo levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

Jane: "Algo."

Lisbon: "Sigues durmiendo mas tarde. Vamos."

Jane asintió y se levantó de la cama. Se abrochó el pantalón en frente de Lisbon. Ella trató de observar para otro lado.

Lisbon: "Te espero mejor en la sala."

Jane: "Ok." Comenzó a abotonarse la camisa y se detuvo. "Oh, Lisbon… necesito un favor." Dijo con cara de niño.

Lisbon: "Depende, Jane."

Jane: "Tengo que cambiarme el vendaje, pero yo solo no puedo. Se me hace algo difícil. Me ayudas?" Dijo ahora volviendo a desabotonarse la camisa.

"Que pruebas me das mi Dios." Pensó Lisbon.

* * *

:) xD Reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Cambiar un vendaje sin observar donde está la herida es técnicamente imposible, al menos para Lisbon.

"Ya controlarte." Se dijo así misma. "Solo es cambiar un vendaje. Que tiene de malo?" Se sentó detrás de Jane y observó su espalda. "Es más arriba, Lisbon. Más arriba." Comenzó a retirar con delicadeza el vendaje viejo.

Jane: "Ouch." Se estremeció un poco.

Lisbon: "Lo siento."

Terminó de retirarlo.

Lisbon: "Es peor de lo que pensé."

Jane: "Mmmm…"

Lisbon: "Jane, no sabía que…"

Jane: "Mmm?"

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Jane: "Que, Lisbon?"

Lisbon: "Que tomabas medicamentos para la ansiedad."

Jane: "A veces."

Lisbon limpió la herida y tomó el vendaje nuevo. Se mantuvieron en un silencio algo incomodo.

Lisbon: "Ya está." Dijo rozando leve y accidentalmente la espalda baja de Jane.

Jane: "Gracias." Dijo levantándose de la cama.

Lisbon asintió y sonrió un poco. Jane tomó la camisa de la cama y se colocó la manga del lado derecho. Lisbon se levantó.

Lisbon: "Te ayudo." Dijo tomando la camisa yendo por su espalda y ayudando a ponérsela.

El se volteó y quedó de frente a ella. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos como dos tontos. Jane rompió el silencio quebrando así la tensión sexual que se formó entre ellos por un momento.

Jane: "Podemos ir a la escena del crimen otra vez? No la estudié bien. Pudo haberse quedado algo sin ser visto." Dijo tomando su chaleco y colocándoselo.

Lisbon: "Estas seguro que quieres hacerlo?"

Jane: "Si."

Lisbon lo miró de reojo.

Jane: "Estoy bien, Lisbon. Si eso es lo que quieres saber. Vamos." Dijo mostrándole la puerta.

XXX

Sr. Medina: "Los Farinachi y los Depp comenzaron sus relaciones después que nosotros."

Sra. Medina: "Si y a mi esposo le estuvo terrible." Dijo molesta.

Sr. Medina: "Oye, gracias por ayudarme." Dijo sarcásticamente.

Sra. Medina: "Es un gusto hacerlo." Lo fulminó con la mirada.

Cho miró a Van Pelt.

Cho: "Ustedes conocían a los Depp?"

Sra. Medina: "Si, pero nunca hubo nada…."

Sr. Medina: "Si, que lastima."

Sra. Medina: "…Solo nos veíamos en una que otra actividad social y nos saludábamos, pero nada más."

XXX

De camino a la escena del crimen, Lisbon y Jane iban en silencio en el auto. Algo completamente extraño para ella. Jane siempre tenía algo que decir aunque fuese una estupidez.

Lo miró de reojo y notó que estaba soñoliento.

Lisbon: "Jane."

Jane tenía la cabeza apoyada al cristal de la puerta y los ojos se le cerraban.

Lisbon: "Jane."

Jane: "Si?" Dijo colocándose derecho y pestañeando con fuerza para tratar de mantenerse despierto.

Lisbon: "Estas cabeceando."

Jane: "No es cierto."

Lisbon: "Si, claro." Esperó unos segundos. "Donde la conociste?"

Jane esta vez miró a Lisbon y luego al frente.

Jane: "Calistoga Canyon Resort & Spa."

Lisbon abrió la boca de sorpresa recordando que habían resuelto un homicidio en aquel hotel.

Lisbon: "No me digas que en pleno trabajo."

Jane: "Ya estábamos fuera de las horas laborables. Bueno, al menos yo."

Lisbon sonrió algo celosa.

Lisbon: "Ok."

Jane frunció el ceño. Aunque no la estaba mirando, algo le decía que estaba celosa.

Jane: "Que mas quieres saber?"

Lisbon: "No necesito saber nada más."

Jane: "Oh vamos. Estás loca por saber."

Lisbon: "No necesito saber nada más, Jane."

Jane: "Celosa."

Lisbon: "Qué?"

Jane: "Estas celosa."

Lisbon: "Celosa yo? De ti? Hay por favor."

Jane: "Si, tu ceño está fruncido. Se te nota la vena en el cuello. Estas molesta."

Lisbon: "Cállate o te haré quedar dormido mas rápido de lo que crees."

Jane: "Ok, ok." Dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

Lisbon negó con la cabeza."

Jane: "Lo ves? Estás molesta y celosa. No tienes por qué estarlo, Lisbon. Soy todo tuyo si lo deseas." Dijo en tono de broma.

Lisbon: "Si, claro, Jane. No sabes cuánto te deseo." Dijo sarcásticamente.

Jane: "Hieres mis sentimientos, Lisbon."

Lisbon: "Oh, cállate."


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Cho: "Si esto no se resuelve pronto voy a enloquecer." Dijo caminando hacia el auto.

Van Pelt lo miró de reojo.

Su teléfono celular sonó.

Cho: "Cho."

Rigsby: "Dime que hay menos sospechosos ahora."

Cho: "La coartada de los Rigsburg se desvaneció. Tuvieron tiempo de ir a casa de los Depp y matar a la mujer."

Rigsby: "Y los Farinachi?"

Cho: "Supuestamente estuvieron con los Depp durante la mañana, y luego fueron con los Medina."

Rigsby: "Pero el señor Depp estaba de viaje."

Cho: "Así es."

Rigsby: "Pudieron haberla matado y luego irse?"

Cho: "La hora de muerte no concuerda con la hora en que ellos estuvieron allí. No fueron ellos. Recuerda que ella fue estrangulada."

Rigsby: "Cierto."

XXX

Lisbon y Jane entraron al cuarto de los Depp. Jane miró la cama por unos segundos y luego se volvió a observar el mobiliario. Una foto de la pareja estaba situada encima de la mesita de noche. Los dos sonriendo en frente de las Cascadas del Niágara.

…

_Flashback_

_Segunda ocasión en la que Daisy y Jane se ven. _

_Daisy: "Te gusta viajar?"_

_Jane: "Antes viajaba. Ya no." _

_Daisy: "Por qué?"_

_Jane: "No tengo con quien. Además el trabajo se vuelve "on call" a veces."_

_Daisy: "No tienes con quien? Y tu esposa?"_

_Jane bajó la mirada._

_Daisy: "Tan mal están?"_

_Jane: "No. No es eso. Te mentí, Daisy. No estoy casado. Bueno, lo estuve. Soy viudo."_

_Daisy: "Oh, cuanto lo siento." Dijo con vergüenza. "Ya comprendo."_

_Jane: "Yo lo siento."_

_Daisy: "Estas de duelo aun. Debe ser reciente."_

_Jane: "No. No es reciente, pero es como si lo fuera."_

_Daisy: "Vaya. Que fuerte. Yo no imagino mi vida sin mi marido."_

_Jane: "Mmm.."_

_Daisy: "Qué?"_

_Jane: "Lo quieres, aunque él no te satisfaga." Dijo terminando de tomarse el vaso de whiskey._

_Daisy lo miró sorprendida._

_Jane: "Te gustan los hombres mayores. Eres una chica dulce, bonita, y la relación con tu esposo es muy abierta. El la acepta porque él sabe que no puede dar todo en la cama. No quiere perderte. Quiere verte feliz. El problema es que aunque lo intente, no lo eres, ni el tampoco. Deberían buscar ayuda. Vienen ejercicios y medicina natural para no ser precoz."_

_Daisy: "Como sabes…? Eres…?" _

_Jane: "No. No lo soy. Lo fui un tiempo. Bueno, fingí serlo." _

_Daisy se quedo mirándolo y luego sonrió. _

_Daisy: "Eres un hombre interesante, Patrick."_

_Jane: "Ehh." Esquivo la mirada y dio una sonrisa sosa._

…

Lisbon saco a Jane de sus pensamientos.

Lisbon: "Estas triste."

Jane: "No lo estoy." Dijo apartando la vista y caminando alrededor de la cama.

Se agacho y comenzó a mirar en la alfombra.

Lisbon: "Ya los chicos buscaron ahí, Jane."

Jane notó algo pequeño entre medio de la pata de la cabecera de la cama y la pared. Lo tomó y lo colocó en su bolsillo sin que Lisbon se diera cuenta. Se levantó.

Jane: "Tienes razón. No es bueno que este aquí." Dijo sin mirar a Lisbon a los ojos. "Nos vamos?" Dijo ahora mirándola.

Lisbon: "Seguro."

Ya en el auto, Lisbon encendió el motor.

Lisbon: "El señor Rigsburg tuvo tiempo de ir a casa de los Depp y asesinar a Daisy."

Jane: "O ella."

Lisbon: "O ella? Piensas que pudo haber sido una mujer?"

Jane: "Por qué no pensarlo?"

Lisbon: "Ella estaba desnuda y presentaba muchos signos de violencia."

Jane: "Por eso tuvo que ser un hombre?"

…

_Flashback _

_Tercera vez y última que Jane y Daisy se ven._

_Jane: "Hey. No te esperaba tan temprano por aquí." Se sentó al lado de ella en una de las mesas pegada a la pared y bastante retirada de la barra._

_La escuchó sollozar._

_Jane: "Que sucede?" Preguntó preocupado._

_Daisy: "Nada, Patrick." Dijo sin querer mirarlo a los ojos._

_Jane: "Hey. Mírame." _

_Ella no lo hizo. Jane tocó la barbilla de Daisy e hizo que lo mirara. _

_Jane: "Quien te hizo eso?" Dijo al ver que tenía una marca en la mejilla derecha._

_Daisy: "Nadie, Patrick. Me caí."_

_Jane: "Te caíste. No te creo. Fue tu esposo?"_

_Daisy: "No."_

_Jane: "Uno de tus amantes."_

_Daisy: "No tengo amantes." _

_Jane: "Bueno, no importa quien haya sido. Debes denunciarlo."_

_Daisy: "Podrías llevarme a mi casa?" _

_Jane: "Solo si me dices que pasó."_

_Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos._

_Jane: "Está bien. Te llevaré."_

_XXX_

_Ya en la casa. _

_Daisy: "Quieres pasar?" Dijo un poco más tranquila._

_Jane: "No gracias." _

_Daisy: "Mi marido no está si es eso lo que te preocupa."_

_Jane: "No. Está bien." _

_Daisy: "No quieres té?"_

_Jane: "Eres cruel."_

_Daisy: "Nadie te dijo que me dijeras."_

_Dos horas después_

_Jane: "Gracias por el té." Dijo en la puerta. _

_Daisy: "De nada." _

_Jane abrió la puerta de la residencia, pero Daisy lo detuvo._

_Daisy: "Patrick."_

_Jane: "Si?" _

_Se acercó a él y sin previo aviso lo besó en los labios. Un beso corto, pero tierno. El se quedó mirándola algo cortado._

_Jane: "Me tengo que ir." _

_Daisy: "Quédate." _

_Jane: "No creo que sea buena idea." Sonrió soso. _

_Daisy abrió los botones de su blusa y la dejó caer en el suelo. Hizo lo mismo con el sostén. El corazón de Jane comenzó a acelerarse. Cerró la puerta tras sí y se quedo observándola._

_Jane: "Sigo pensando que no es buena idea."_

_Daisy se acercó a él y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Lo besó en los labios y él simplemente no pudo aguantarse ante la tentación. _

…

Jane pasó su mano por su cabello y suspiró.

Lisbon: "Que tienes?"

Jane: "Nada. Solo es la pastilla."

Lisbon: "Te llevaré mejor a tu apartamento."

Jane: "No hace falta, Lisbon. Se me quitará pronto. Dame una hora."

Lisbon: "Si que eres terco."

Jane: "Como si tu no lo fueras..." Susurró cantando.

Lisbon lo fulminó con la mirada. Jane se quedó dormido el resto del camino. Lisbon le hechaba la vista de vez en cuando. Parece un angel cuando duerme así. "Si, porque despierto es todo lo contrario." Pensó Lisbon.

Se detuvo en frente del complejo de apartamentos.

Lisbon: "Despierta." Dijo al mismo tiempo que lo pellizcaba.

Jane: "Hey!" Dijo sobresaltado, sobándose el brazo y mirandola con el ceño fruncido.

Lisbon: "Es de la única forma que despiertas rapido."

Jane: "No estamos en el CBI."

Lisbon: "Nadie te manda a quedarte dormido. Anda ve. Descansa."

Jane gruñó y salió del auto. Caminó hacia el complejo, pero se detuvo en seco. Sintió una oleada de nauceas. Se tocó el estomago.

Jane: "Solo a mi se me ocurre beberme esas malditas hoy. Por qué no pude esperar a salir del trabajo?" Se dijo así mismo. "Bueno había salido." Ahora sonreía.

Sintió una mano tocar su brazo derecho. Se volvió hacia él.

Jane: "Que sucede, Lisbon?"

Lisbon: "Eso me pregunto yo. Que sucede? Casi te caes."

Jane: "Dahh!" Dijo, pero la verdad es que sí se habia visto a simple vista.

Lisbon: "Jane..."

El la miró y sonrió.

Jane: "Estoy fantásticamente bien."

Lisbon: "Claro. Sobre todo. Te ayudaré a entrar." Dijo colocando el brazo de él por su hombros y agarrandolo por la espalda casi por la cintura

Jane: "Quieres pasar la noche conmigo?" Dijo mirandola con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lisbon: "Ignoraré ese comentario."

Jane: "No lo decía en ese sentido."

Lisbon: "Aún así lo ignoraré."


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del apartamento notaron algo. La puerta había sido forzada.

Jane: "Creo que no la dejamos así cuando salimos." Dijo mirando a Lisbon preocupado.

Lisbon sacó su arma.

Lisbon: "Quédate aquí."

Jane: "Ujumm…"

Lisbon abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró. Todo estaba oscuro. Vio un celaje a su lado. Se movió lo más rápido que pudo.

Lisbon recibió un golpe en la frente y cayó al suelo. El estruendo se escuchó hasta afuera.

Jane: "Lisbon?" Llamó preocupado. "Lisbon?" Entró a su apartamento. Encendió la luz. El switch estaba al lado de la puerta. Vio a Lisbon tendida en el suelo. El señor Depp al lado con un tubo en la mano.

Jane: "Que has hecho?" Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Depp estaba congelado. El hombre había salido libre ya que pagó la fianza que le habían impuesto.

Depp: "No era mi intención… no a ella."

Jane: "Eres un maldito imbécil." Dijo acercándose rápidamente a Lisbon.

Jane: "Lisbon? Lisbon!" Dijo agachándose y tocándola.

Ahora él había recibido el tubazo en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

XXX

Depp arrastró a Lisbon hacia el futón de la sala y la esposó a uno de los tubos que sostiene el cojín. Le quitó el celular y lo lanzó lejos de ella. Ella estaba muy mareada, así que no hizo nada para defenderse.

Depp volvió a tomar el tubo en las manos. Se acercó a Jane. Jane se volteó boca arriba y tomó una bocada grande de aire. Miró a hombre que se acercaba. Depp miró el tubo en sus manos.

Depp: "Sin esto será mejor." Lo soltó.

Jane trató de levantarse. Depp lo ayudó agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa y pegándolo contra la pared.

Jane: "Deberías ir por quien mató a tu esposa. No por mí."

Lisbon trató de aclarar su vista. Notó que estaba esposada. "Maldición." Pensó. Miró al piso buscando su arma. Se le había caído. Estaba junto con su celular y las llaves de las esposas. Todo lejos de ella.

Lisbon: "Oye, grandulón." Dijo para llamar su atención.

El hombre la miró por unos instantes.

Lisbon: "Con estos actos, ya estoy comenzando a asegurarme de que usted mató a su Daisy."

Depp: "Yo no fui."

Jane: "El no fue."

Depp: "Cállate!"

Jane: "Podrías soltarme y hablar como gente civilizada?"

El hombre lanzó un puño en el mismo centro del estomago de Jane dejándolo sin aire. Jane cayó de rodillas al suelo. Lisbon puso cara de dolor.

Jane: "Creo… que eso… es un no…"

Depp: "No creas que voy a dejar esto así."

Jane respiró lo más profundo que pudo. Se levantó con fuerza y agarró al hombre por la cintura para tumbarlo. Los dos cayeron encima de la mesa cristal de la sala, la cual se rompió. Aparentemente el hombre estaba inconsciente. Jane comenzó a gatear para agarrar el teléfono celular de Lisbon. Depp se estaba despertando.

Lisbon: "Muévete rápido!"

El tipo lo agarró por la pierna para impedir que llegara hasta el teléfono. Lo haló. Esto hizo que Jane cayera de pecho fuertemente contra el suelo y se golpeara la cabeza otra vez. Lo movió rápidamente boca arriba. Pinchó los brazos de Jane con sus rodillas dejándolo inmóvil y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar comenzó a golpearlo.

Lisbon: "Hey... ya basta!" Dijo sintiéndose completamente inútil.

Depp: "Esta bien." Se detuvo, pero Jane ya estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Depp se levantó del piso. Miró a Lisbon.

Depp: "Creo que es tarde." Dijo ahora mirando a Jane. "Adios agente."

Lisbon estaba sin palabras. Lo vio salir del apartamento. Miró a Jane.

Lisbon: "Jane. Jane!" Pero no respondía. "Dios…"

Lisbon miró a su alrededor. No habia nada que la ayudase a quitarse las esposas. Jane debía despertar. Podía tener una contusión y eso no era bueno.

Lisbon: "Jane! Jane!"

El asesor movió un poco la cabeza con expresión de dolor.

Lisbon: "Jane. Despierta."

Abrió los ojos y miró al techo. Estaba completamente mareado. Levantó la cabeza del suelo. Se volteó hacia Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Dios, Jane."

Trató de sentarse como pudo. Pasó una de sus manos por su nariz y boca. Sangraba bastante.

Jane: "Que pasó?"

Lisbon: "Suéltame." Dijo ignorando la pregunta de Jane.

El la miró confundido.

Lisbon: "Allá están las llaves, junto a mi celular y el arma. Suéltame, anda."

El miró el arma, las esposas, las llaves. No hizo nada. Se quedó en la misma posición.

Lisbon: "Muévete! Qué esperas?"

El la miró. Se levantó y tomó las llaves. Caminó hacia el futón y se agacho justó en frente de ella. Ella le observó el rostro mientras él la soltaba.

Lisbon: "Creo que vas a necesitar más puntadas. Diablos Depp se escapó."

Jane: "Quien es Depp?"

Lisbon lo miró confundida.

El vio la placa de policía en su cintura.

Jane: "Eres policía…" La miró a los ojos.

Lisbon lo miró con la boca abierta.

Lisbon: "Si, soy policía. Hay Dios, Jane. Dime que me estás tomando el pelo."

Jane cayó sentado al lado de Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Jane." Dijo tocando su hombro. "Estás mareado?"

El no respondió.

Lisbon: "Maldita sea." Se levantó y fue a su teléfono celular. Marco el 911, pidió una ambulancia y luego llamó a Cho.

XXX

Dr. Random: "Cual es su nombre?"

Jane: "Patrick Jane."

Dr. Random: "Fecha de nacimiento."

Jane: "30 de julio del 1969."

Dr. Random: "Ok."

La enfermera entró al cuarto. "Dr. Ya están las placas."

Dr. Random: "Perfecto. Regreso ahora. Con permiso." Dijo sonriendo y saliendo de la oficina.

Lisbon se detuvo en frente de Jane.

Lisbon: "Seguro que no me recuerdas?"

Jane: "No…"

Lisbon lo miró de reojo.

Jane: "Lo juro. Yo… no recuerdo que pasó. No sé porqué desperté en ese apartamento con usted esposada a mi lado."

Lisbon suspiró. Esto no estaba nada bien.

Lisbon: "Que es lo último que recuerdas?"

Jane abrió la boca para hablar, pero se detuvo al ver que el médico entró nuevamente al cuarto.

El doctor levantó las placas para verlas en frente de la luz. Mientras las observaba preguntó a Jane.

Dr. Random: "A que se dedica señor Jane?"

Jane: "Soy psíquico."

Lisbon abrió la boca de sorpresa.

Lisbon: "Oh.. no.. Dios dime que esto no es cierto."

Jane: "Por cierto... Debo llamar a Annie... Debe estar preocupada."

Lisbon: "Oh.. Dios..."


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Van Pelt, Rigsby y Cho llegaron a emergencias. Vieron a Lisbon sentada en la sala.

Van Pelt: "Jefa, está bien?"

Lisbon: "Estan haciendo la búsqueda de Depp?"

Cho: "Si. Estás bien?"

Lisbon: "Si. Lo mío se va con un poco de hielo y una aspirina." Dijo con los brazos pestañeando y mirando al vacio.

Rigsby: "Y Jane?"

Lisbon suspiró.

Lisbon: "Estamos esperando resultados de unos estudios."

Cho: "Por qué la cara de preocupación?"

Lisbon: "Hay un problema."

Cho: "Cual?"

Van Pelt y Rigsby se miraron.

Lisbon: "Jane recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Hay cosas que no recuerda."

Cho: "Que cosas?"

Jane salió por el pasillo y caminó hacia Lisbon.

Jane: "Hey." Dijo mientras se acercaba.

Lisbon: "Jane, que haces aquí? Deberías estar en la camilla tranquilo."

Jane: "Me aburro allá solo. Necesito un teléfono."

Van Pelt sacó el suyo para prestárselo. Lisbon se lo arrebató a lo que Van Pelt y Jane enarcaron las cejas.

Rigsby: "Hey Jane, que tal estas?"

Jane se quedó observándolo detenidamente. Lo señaló con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos un poco. Se quedó así por unos momentos.

Rigsby: "Que sucede?"

Jane: "Si…" Dijo bajando la mano.

Rigsby: "Si, qué?" Dijo confundido.

Jane: "No." Dijo ahora mirando a Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Ese es el problema… no nos recuerda."

Rigsby: "Ah. Por favor. Dejen de bromear." Dijo riendo.

Todos lo miraron serio.

Rigsby: "No. No es una broma."

Cho: "Que recuerdas viejo?"

Jane: "Primero que nada, se supone que trabajo con ustedes?"

Lisbon: "Si..." Dijo con cara de derrota.

Jane: "Oh… Necesito llamar a Annie. No acepto un no por respuesta mas."

Todos se miraron. Van Pelt cometió el error de ponerse algo nerviosa con esa pregunta.

Jane: "Alguien me puede decir que sucede?"

Lisbon: "Jane, tenemos que hablar. En privado."

Jane: "No. Aquí. Ahora." Dijo ahora algo irritado.

Lisbon: "No es el sitio indicado."

Jane cruzó los brazos.

Jane: "No me voy a mover hasta que no me digan que sucede." Se sentó al lado de Lisbon.

Todos se miraron.

Lisbon: "Jane… tu y Annie, ya no están juntos." Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

Jane le dedicó una media sonrisa.

Jane: "Ya no estamos juntos."

Lisbon: "No."

Jane: "Mmmm… Se te olvida que puedo saber que me estas mintiendo, verdad?"

Lisbon ladeó los ojos.

Cho: "Cuanto se supone que dure esto?"

Lisbon: "El médico me dijo que podrían ser horas, o días…"

Jane: "O tal vez semanas, meses o años. Exijo la verdad, ahora."

Cho: "Trago amargo se pasa rápido."

Lisbon: "No!" Dijo abriendo la boca. Van Pelt y Rigsy también.

Jane sonrió.

Jane: "Ok. Mi querido amigo…."

Cho: "Cho."

Jane: "Cho… ya veo que eres el dispuesto a hablar. Soy todo oídos."

Cho se puso de cuclillas en frente de Jane.

Cho: "Jane. Tu esposa, no está aquí contigo no porque no esté enterada de lo que ha sucedido, no está porque falleció hace años atrás."

La sonrisa de Jane de desvaneció al instante.

Jane: "No es cierto." Dijo con seriedad.

Cho: "Lo siento. Lo sentimos todos."

Jane: "No. No es cierto. Me mientes. Ella… ella está en casa. Yo lo sé."

Cho: "No, Jane. No está. Mírame a los ojos. Sabrás que no miento."

Jane: "No!…" Dijo casi en susurro y con la voz notablemente quebrada. Se levantó de la silla y caminó alejándose. Cho se quedó agachado y bajó la cabeza mirando al suelo.

Lisbon: "Jane! A dónde vas? No puedes irte!" Se levantó. "Perfecto, Cho." Dijo fulminando con la mirada a Cho y yendo detrás de Jane.

Van Pelt: "Eso fue muy duro."

Cho: "Lo sé." Dijo levantándose. "Pero había que hacerlo. Lo superará. Otra vez."

Rigsby: "No preguntó por su hija."

Van Pelt: "Quizas no la recuerda."

Cho: "Es mejor así. Por ahora." Dijo levantándose.

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo por unos momentos.

Cho: "Deberíamos irnos. Tenemos un caso que resolver. A dos personas por arrestar, o quizás tres."

XXX

Lisbon salió de sala de emergencias y vio a Jane sentado en uno de los bancos en el estacionamiento.

Debía dejarlo solo o debía acercársele? Si se le acercaba que diablos iba a decirle? El debía sentirse fatal.

Caminó hacia él con inseguridad. Se detuvo al lado del banco. Lo miró y luego se sentó a su lado. Su corazón latía a mil. Pensó que solo su presencia podía ayudar. No se atrevía ni a mirarlo.

Jane: "Que sucedió?" Susurró.

Lisbon notó en su voz que había llorado. No es para menos.

Lisbon: "Jane... con calma, si?"

El asintió.

Lisbon: "Esto es temporal. Ya recordarás."

Jane: "Claro… temporal." Vio como tocó su anillo de bodas. "No sé si quisiera recordarlo." Estaba temblando. Cruzó los brazos.

Lisbon pensó en la explosión en la que Jane sufrió la contusión cerebral. Obviamente esto era algo mucho peor.

El doctor le dio de alta. Los resultados arrojaron una contusión, pero Jane rogó para no ser hospitalizado. Cosa nada rara en él. El doctor accedió, pero le asignó visitas a la oficina para ver el progreso.

Lisbon: "Jane, no debes estar solo por ahora. Voy a quedarme contigo en tu apartamento…"

Jane volteó la cabeza para mirarla. Obviamente se iba a negar.

Lisbon: "No acepto un NO por respuesta. Entendido?" Dijo con autoridad.

Jane: "Esta bien." Dijo con miedo a ser golpeado en lo que restaba del día.

Lisbon: "Quiero que sepas, que de verdad… puedes confiar en mí." Dijo suavizándose esta vez.

Jane: "Lo sé." Dijo en voz baja. "Sé cuando puedo confiar en alguien..." Añadió.

Lisbon: "Sé que lo sabes, pero te lo recuerdo."

Se subieron al auto de Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Debo detenerme un momento en la oficina. También en casa a buscar unas cosas. Espero que no te moleste."

Jane: "Haz lo que tengas que hacer." Dijo colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Jane se miró en el espejo retrovisor.

Jane: "Los años no han pasado en vano." Dijo al mirarse al espejo.

Lisbon: "No te han dado tan duro."

Jane: "Pues no. Sigo guapo." Dijo tratando de subir el ánimo.

Lisbon sonrió. Encendió el motor y arrancó.

Jane: "Entonces tu y yo… somos… amigos?"

Lisbon: "Si. Somos amigos."

Jane: "Mmmm…"

Lisbon: "Por?"

Jane: "Quisiera recordarlo." Dijo dedicándola una sonrisa algo triste. Luego suspiró. "Por qué me duele tanto el hombro?"

Lisbon: "Tienes una herida. Te cosieron esta mañana."

Jane: "Oh… Qué bien. Heridas de guerra. Hacen a uno ver más sexy, no? Son las únicas?"

Lisbon volvió a sonreír.

Lisbon: "No lo sé. Lo averiguaras más tarde cuando te desvistas."

XXX

Llegaron al CBI y bajaron del auto. Entraron a las instalaciones. Caminaron por los pasillos. Jane observaba todo con detenimiento. No recordaba haber entrado allí alguna vez.

Los chicos los vieron llegar.

Van Pelt: "Le dieron de alta?"

Lisbon: "El se dio de alta."

Cho: "Que extraño."

Lisbon: "Algo nuevo?"

Rigsby: "Estamos en pañales."

Jane: "De que trata la investigación?"

Los chicos se miraron.

Rigsby: "Mataron a una mujer en su casa. En su cama. Son demasiados los sospechosos y no tenemos muchas pistas que digamos. Era una mujer casada. Eran swingers."

Jane: "Vaya, interesante." Dijo sentándose en el sofá.

Los chicos lo miraron y sonrieron.

Jane: "Que sucede?"

"Van Pelt: "Es tu sofá."

Jane: "Mi sofá?"

Rigsby: "Te echas unas siestas interminables en él."

Jane: "Vaya que mis gustos han cambiado…." Dijo enarcando las cejas y se levantó para estudiar el desgastado sofá. "…pero esta cómodo." Dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

Notó algo dentro de su bolsillo izquierdo. Frunció el ceño y lo sacó. Lo levantó para mirarlo.

Rigsby: "De dónde lo sacaste?"

Jane: "Yo… no lo sé."

Era un pendiente de oro con un zafiro incrustado.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Lisbon: "Podrias tranquilizarte? Me pones nerviosa."

Jane no dejaba de mover el pendiente en sus manos y su tobillo izquierdo.

Rigsby: "Recuerdas algo?" Dijo echándose hacia el frente en su silla.

Jane negó con la cabeza, pero no dejaba de mirar el pendiente. Lo apretó fuertemente y cerró sus ojos.

Van Pelt lo miró con los ojos enarcados. Cho miró a Lisbon. Rigsby se quedó atento y Lisbon sacó un suspiro.

Jane: "Pueden citar para mañana a todas las mujeres sospechosas?"

Lisbon: "Jane. Olvídalo, si? Necesitas descansar. Nos vamos ahora."

Jane: "Creo saber de quién es el pendiente." Dijo ignorando a Lisbon.

Lisbon: "En serio? Ni siquiera recuerdas parcialmente tu vida y sabes de quien es el pendiente?" Dijo cruzando los brazos y ladeando la cabeza.

Jane: "Hay cosas en este mundo que no se pueden explicar, agente Lisbon."

Van Pelt abrió la boca de indignación. Jane se dio cuenta.

Jane: "Porque veo un fuerte indicio de escepticismo saliendo de ti, Van Pelt?"

Van Pelt: "Como sabes mi nombre? No te lo he dicho."

Cho: "Lo escuchó de Rigsby."

Jane sonrió.

Jane: "A la misma vez veo que eres una mujer completamente espiritual. Crees que hay un mas allá… Es inquietante para mí eso."

Lisbon: "Vas a jugar al psíquico ahora?"

Jane abrió los ojos y miró a Lisbon algo confundido.

Jane: "Disculpa?"

Lisbon: "Sabemos que no lo eres, Jane"

Jane dio una media sonrisa y miró de reojo a Van Pelt.

Jane: "Yo he dicho que no lo soy?"

Lisbon: "Muchas veces desde hace años."

Jane frunció el ceño.

Jane: "Y por qué yo diría eso?" Rió.

Lisbon: "Levántate. Vamos." Dijo con autoridad.

Jane: "Ok."

Jane se levantó del sofá y fue tras Lisbon.

Rigsby: "Que haremos?"

Cho: "Los vamos a citar."

Van Pelt: "Vas a hacer lo que él diga?"

Cho: "Lo conozco. Tiene una corazonada."

Van Pelt: "Pero si no recuerda nada! A lo mejor ese pendiente nada tiene que ver con el caso."

Rigsby: "Quien sabe. No perdemos nada con reunirlos a todos. Aunque va a ser tremendo gallinero."

Van Pelt suspiró volviéndose a su laptop.

XXX

Jane: "Debió ser difícil." Dijo con las manos en sus bolsillos mirando las fotos de Lisbon con sus hermanos en la sala de ella.

Lisbon: "El qué?" Dijo caminando hacia la sala con un bolso en el que había echado algo de ropa y artículos personales.

Jane cerró los ojos.

Jane: "Pasar el trauma de perder a tus padres en situaciones…difíciles. Tener que llevar las riendas de tu familia siendo tan joven. Ser la cabeza de la casa…" Tragó saliva.

Lisbon lo miró seria. Aunque Jane tenía razón y no sabía como lo hacía, le molestaba que tratara de hacerse el psíquico en frente de ella. Notó que algo andaba mal.

Lisbon: "Te sientes bien?"

Jane: "Solo estoy un poco mareado."

Lisbon: "Pues si te has pasado pensando y caminando de aquí para allá y de allá para acá. Tienes una contusión, Jane. Primero que todo, no deberías estar aquí."

Jane: "Si, ya."

Lisbon: "Vamos. Ya esta bueno de dar tantas vueltas."

XXX

Llegaron al apartamento de Jane media hora después. Jane se detuvo en la sala y observó el cristal roto en el suelo.

Lisbon: "Olvida eso. Yo lo recojo."

Jane caminó y observó el entorno con detenimiento.

Jane: "Entonces aquí vivo." Dijo un poco triste sin darse cuenta.

Lisbon: "Si." Dijo observándolo algo apenada por la situación.

Jane caminó por el pasillo y entró a su cuarto. Se acercó al armario, lo abrió y lo observó. Lisbon se detuvo en la puerta y apoyando uno de sus hombros al marco de esta.

Jane: "Voy a darme un baño." Dijo mirando a Lisbon. "Si no te importa."

Lisbon: "No, claro que no. Voy a estar en la sala."

Jane: "Ok." La vio retirarse.

Entró al baño, cerró la puerta con seguro y respiró profundo. Se sentía frustrado al no recordar nada. Pensó en su mujer y se le aguaron los ojos. Negó la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas con las manos. Ahora pensaba en la agente que estaba con él en su apartamento. Eso de "somos amigos" no se lo tragaba del todo. Sentía algo extraño cuando estaban juntos. Que era? Necesitaba salir de dudas.

La sala y la cocina no le habían dicho nada. Así que el próximo paso era estudiar el baño. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir el botiquín; navajas de afeitar, jabón, loción, champú para el cabello… No. Ningún indicativo de que Lisbon o alguna otra mujer viva con él en el lugar o por lo menos pase tiempo allí.

Se quitó la venda del hombro como pudo. Le dolía mucho. Trató de mirarse la herida en el espejo, pero era bastante difícil. Se dio un baño de agua tibia sin dejar de pensar en su mujer y en la agente.

Salió mas confundido de la ducha. Se miró al espejo y lo golpeó causando que se astillara.

Lisbon se acercó a la puerta del baño al escuchar el ruido.

Lisobn: "Jane? Todo bien?"

Jane se miró la mano. Se había cortado otra vez. Nada serio. Una vendita del botiquín lo remediaba

Jane: "Si, todo en orden."

Nada estaba en orden. Nada era como antes.

Salió del baño con pantalón azul pijama largo y caminó como si nada por el frente de Lisbon. Notó lo nerviosa que se puso y como intentó cambiar la mirada.

Verlo desnudo de cintura para arriba era hacerle recordar el video que había visto de él abrazando y besando a otra mujer. Aunque no lo aceptara le hubiese encantado ser ella en ese instante.

Imaginarse en esas circunstancias con él hacía que se le abrieran los poros de la piel. Que calor estaba comenzando a hacer.

Jane buscó una camiseta en una gaveta.

Lisbon: "Deberías vendarte de nuevo si te vas a poner una camisa…"

Jane: "Eh… tienes razón."

Lisbon: "Anda, siéntate en la cama. Yo lo hago. Ya lo hice una vez."

Jane: "Mmm. Ok."

Esta vez se quedó de pie detrás de su espalda. Vendó la herida. Todo en silencio. Rápidamente que término, él se volteo aun sentado y quedó frente a ella con su mirada justo en frente de su pecho. Levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos.

Jane: "Que hay entre nosotros?" Espetó.

Lisbon quedó tonta con la pregunta.

Lisbon: "Como que; que hay entre nosotros?"

Jane: "Dime por favor. Necesito saber."

Lisbon: "No sé a qué te refieres."

Jane: "Si sabes."

Lisbon: "Entre nosotros no hay nada. Nunca ha habido nada, Jane."

Jane: "Entonces por qué te pones tan nerviosa estando conmigo y por qué siento tantas ganas de estar tan cerca de ti?" Dijo levantándose y quedando a centímetros del rostro de ella.

Ella se apartó un pie hacia atrás. Aunque era una situación sumamente tentadora, Lisbon no podía aprovecharse. Bueno, si podía, pero no debía. No era correcto.

Lisbon: "Es el golpe en la cabeza. Estas confundido. Es todo. Acuéstate a dormir que es lo que tienes que hacer." Dijo retirándose del cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

Jane: "Ok…" Dijo con cara de pensativo luego de que ella retirarse.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Lisbon se levantó, sintió un leve olor a café proveniente de la cocina. Se asomó. No vio a Jane por ningún lado. Vio una nota pegada al microondas. Se acercó y la despegó.

…

Buenos días

Buen provecho. Nos vemos en el CBI.

PJ

…

Lisbon negó con la cabeza. Se suponía que él debía quedarse en reposo, pero era Jane. Quién lo detenía? Abrió el microondas y sonrió al ver el desayuno. Primera vez en su vida que un hombre se lo preparaba, aparte de su padre.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 9

Jane caminaba y observaba a las mujeres sentadas en la mesa del salón de conferencias. Apoyo su trasero en una esquina de esta y cruzó los brazos observándolas a todas.

Sra. Rigsburg: "Para que estamos aquí?"

Jane: "Se siente impaciente?"

Sra. Rigsburg: "Bueno, nos citan a todos y no nos dicen absolutamente nada de lo que está sucediendo."

Jane: "Sucede que asesinaron a una mujer y estamos buscando quien fue. Alguna de ustedes ha perdido algo en estos días?"

Todas se negaron. Jane observó detenidamente a todas las féminas, pero los movimientos de estas no le dijeron nada.

Jane: "Mmmm…"

Luego vio como una de las mujeres llevó un mechón de pelo hacia atrás con algo de nerviosismo.

Jane: "Perdió usted algo?"

Sra. Farinachi: "No.. no he perdido nada."

Jane: "Entonces, por qué el nerviosismo?"

Sra. Farinachi: "Es que siento que estamos perdiendo el tiempo…"

Jane: "Mmmm… Usted lo hizo."

Sra. Farinachi: "Hacer qué?"

Jane: "Matar a la señora Depp."

Sra. Farinachi: "Eso es absurdo! Nosotros estuvimos con ellos, pero fue durante la mañana!"

Jane: "Entonces si no lo hizo, sabe quien lo hizo. Eso es encubrimiento."

Sra. Farinachi: "No. No sé quien lo hizo."

Jane: "Pues corazonada tiene."

Sra. Farinachi: "No. No es cierto."

Jane: "De quién es?"

Sra. Farinachi: "No sé de quién es el pendiente, lo juro!"

Jane: "Nunca dije que era un pendiente."

La señora Farinachi se quedo sin habla. Rigsby sonrió y miró a Cho.

Lisbon entró.

Lisbon: "Que ha pasado?"

Cho: "Ya no estamos en pañales."

Jane los miró y dio una sonrisa algo triste.

Rigsby: "La señora Farinachi habló demás sin querer. La vamos a volver a entrevistar." Susurró a Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Ok."

Jane salió del salón y caminó hacia la cocina. Allá estaba Van Pelt.

Van Pelt: "Ya viste quien es el asesino?"

Jane: "Dime que hay analgésicos por aquí." Dijo poniendo las manos en el counter.

Van Pelt: "Te sientes mal?"

Jane: "Como crees que me siento?" Dijo algo irritado.

Van Pelt: "Ok, perdón. En la primera gaveta hay aspirina."

Jane respiró profundo.

Jane: "Gracias."

Lisbon entró.

Lisbon: "Jane, no deberías estar aquí." Dijo mirando como abría un frasco y tomaba una píldora.

Jane: "Necesito estar ocupado." Dijo sin mirarla. "Si no comprendes eso…"

Lisbon: "Jane, ya has pasado por esto. Tuviste una contusión hace tiempo atrás. Menor que la que tienes ahora. Por no seguir las órdenes del médico te desmayaste."

Jane: "En serio?"

Lisbon: "Si, en serio. Por favor. Quédate tranquilo en un solo sitio."

Jane: "Tanto poder tienes sobre mi?" Preguntó con una sonrisa irónica.

Lisbon: "No tanto como el que quisiera." Dijo seriamente. "Van Pelt, que ha pasado con Depp? Nada aún?"

Van Pelt: "Nada."

Lisbon: "Donde diablos está metido?"

Jane: "Quien es Depp?"

Lisbon: "El responsable de que estés así. Ya lo sabías." Dijo mirándolo preocupada.

Jane: "Ah, si, si."

Lisbon: "Jane… Hazme caso aunque sea una vez en tu vida."

Jane: "Ya te he hecho caso. Me he pasado el tiempo contigo. Permití que te quedaras en mi apartamento.."

Lisbon: "Porque no te queda de otra! Estas mas perdido que un perro!"

Jane: "Los perros no se pierden, tienen buen olfato."

Lisbon: "No los viejos."

Jane: "Yo no soy viejo."

Lisbon: "Cuántos años tienes?"

Jane: "No soy viejo! Oye, no te burles de mi."

Lisbon: "No me estoy burlando anciano." Sonrió.

Jane: "Oye, este anciano besaría así?"

Caminó hacia ella, la tomó por el brazo y la besó en los labios. Ella abrió los ojos como platos. Al igual que Van Pelt que estaba en frente de ellos.

Jane separó los labios de los de ella y la miró a los ojos.

Jane: "Ahora sí sé que sientes algo por mí." Susurró. Lisbon se quedó observándolo un poco tonta al igual que Van Pelt que estaba justo en frente de ellos.

XXX

Cho: "El pendiente es suyo?"

Sra. Farinachi: "No."

Cho: "De quién es?"

Sra. Farinachi: "No lo sé."

Cho: "Sabía que existía."

Ella no habló.

Cho: "La tienen amenazada para que no hable?"

Sra. Farinachi: "No."

Cho: "Sabe que puede ir a la cárcel por encubrimiento?"

Ella miró a la mesa.

Cho: "Si es miedo. La protegeremos."

Sra. Farinachi: "No puedo decir nada. No puedo."

XXX

Van Pelt salió de la cocina sin que se diesen cuenta. Los dos se miraban a los ojos sin hablar. Ella rompió el contacto visual.

Jane: "Que sucede?"

Lisbon: "Como te atreves?" Preguntó sin mirarlo a los ojos. "Y mas aquí." Añadió.

Jane: "No te estuvo malo."

Lisbon: "Jane, estas confundiendo las cosas." Dijo pasando una mano por su cara.

Jane: "No, se que no." Ladeó las manos.

Lisbon notó que no llevaba su aro matrimonial.

Lisbon: "Tu anillo?"

Jane: "Soy viudo hace años, para que lo llevo puesto aún?"

Lisbon: "Jane…"

Jane: "Que?"

Lisbon: "Luego lo entenderás." A Lisbon le agradaba que Jane no tuviera su anillo colocado, pero no en estas circunstancias. Soñaba con el día en el que él lo retirara porque en realidad lo sentía. El anillo lo llevaba puesto para recordar su venganza y bueno porque quizás seguía queriendo a su esposa.

Jane: "No quiero entenderlo luego. Quiero entenderlo ahora." Dio unos pasos hacia Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Jane, por favor." Puso su mano en alto y lo detuvo.

Jane: "No entiendes lo frustrado que me siento. Es como si un hoyo negro hubiese aparecido y se hubiese llevado todo. Necesito respuestas."

Lisbon notó el cambio en su voz. Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta.

Lisbon: "Jane…" Dijo caminando hacia él con la intensión de abrazarlo, pero Cho los interrumpió.

Cho: "No quiere hablar."

Jane: "Hablará." Dijo saliendo de la oficina hacia el cuarto de interrogatorios.

Lisbon se quedó por unos momentos de pie en silencio y luego fue tras ellos.

XXX

Jane: "A que le temes?"

Sra. Farinachi: "No le temo a nada."

Jane: "No quieres que se sepa tu verdad."

Sra. Farinachi: "Verdad? Qué verdad?" Ahora estaba más nerviosa.

Jane: "Eres gay."

Sra. Farinachi: "No soy gay!"

Jane: "No la encubras. No funcionará."

Sra. Farinachi: "No hablaré." Dijo cruzando los brazos.

XXX

Jane: "Cho, necesito los interrogatorios anteriores. Estoy confundido. Hay algo que no ato. No siento que la chica esté aquí."

Van Pelt: "De quién hablas? De la muerta?"

Jane: "No, no hablo de la muerta." Dijo irritado. "Hablo de la asesina."

Rigsby: "Te ves muy seguro de que es una mujer."

Jane: "Es una corazonada."

Lisbon: "No podemos dejarnos llevar de corazonadas, Jane."

Jane: "Creo que ya lo han hecho antes."

Lisbon: "A veces nos hemos arrepentido."

Jane: "…pero no todas.. No todas, verdad?"

Lisbon suspiró profundo.

Cho entregó el expediente con todos los documentos a Jane.

Jane: "Gracias." Los halo hacia él. "Podría alguien traerme una soda?"

Rigsby: "Claro. Yo voy."

Lisbon lo miró de reojo.

Rigsby: Que? Es mejor que hacerle el té."


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Media hora después, Jane salió del salón y caminó hacia Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Ya descubriste al asesino, Sherlock?"

Jane: "Vamos a la casa de los Medina."

Lisbon frunció el ceño.

Lisbon: "Ellos no están en la lista."

Jane: "Confía en mí." Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

XXX

Van Pelt: "Ok, muchas gracias." Colgó el teléfono. "Acabo de recibir una llamada de donde está Depp. Tengo la dirección."

Cho: "Perfecto. Vayan Rigsby y tú. Tengo mucho trabajo aquí. Avisaré a Lisbon de una vez."

Rigsby: "Ok."

Van Pelt: "Ok."

XXX

Lisbon y Jane en el auto.

Jane: "Sobre lo que sucedió hace un rato… Quiero que sepas que no lo siento en lo más mínimo. Sé que te gustó, por lo tanto no me arrepiento." Dijo sonriendo.

Lisbon: "Jane, por favor. Quieres que te deje tirado a mitad de camino?"

Jane: "Has lo que quieras. Puedo pedir un taxi."

Lisbon: "Debería lanzarte a un risco."

Jane: "Muy buena manera de evadir tus sentimientos; mostrar que no me soportas."

Lisbon: "No te soporto!"

Jane: "No es cierto!" Dijo sonriendo, pero luego tocándose la frente y cerrando los ojos por un momento.

Lisbon: "Te duele la cabeza." Dijo mirándolo de reojo.

Jane: "No es nada." Dijo apartando la mano y dejándola caer en su pierna derecha.

Lisbon: "Admite de una buena vez que no eres de hierro."

Jane: "No soy de hierro. Soy de acero."

Lisbon respiró profundo.

XXX

Rigsby y Van Pelt llegaron al apartamento. La puerta estaba entre abierta. Rigsby le hizo señas a Van Pelt para que entrara él la cubriría. Ella lo hizo, él la siguió. Caminaron sigilosamente por el lugar y escucharon un ruido en el cuarto. Fueron, patearon la puerta. Depp estaba haciendo las maletas para huir.

Rigsby: "Manos arriba!"

Depp: "Oh.. maldición."

El obedeció.

Van Pelt sacó sus esposas y lo arrestó.

XXX

Jane y Lisbon están en la puerta de la residencia de los Medina. Lisbon toca el timbre. La señora abre.

Sra. Medina: "Oh, agentes. Que sucede?"

Jane no perdió tiempo y entró. Pasó por el recibidor como juan por su casa. La señora se quedó mirándolo desconcertada. El sacó el pendiente de su bolsillo. Mostró el pendiente a la señora dentro de una bolsita.

Jane: "Lo reconoce?"

Ella quedó petrificada.

Jane: "Lo reconoce! Perfecto. Ahí tienes a tu asesina, Lisbon."

El señor Medina salió a la defensa de su esposa.

Sr. Medina: "Hey, que es esto?"

Lisbon sacó las esposas y se acercó a ella.

Sra. Medina: "No esperen, yo no hice nada. Yo no tengo que ver nada con esa gente."

Jane: "Es cierto, sexualmente, pero no es cierto que estaba muy molesta con su esposo cuando vinieron Cho y Van Pelt para entrevistarlos?"

Sra. Medina: "Si, pero eso que tiene que ver? En todo caso no era con los Depp, era con los Farinachi. Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con los Depp!"

Lisbon: "Por qué estaba su pendiente en la escena del crimen?"

Sra. Medina: "No lo sé! Yo nunca he ido allá. Mire, yo lo iba a usar hace como una semana y cuando lo fui a buscar al cofre ya no estaba! Lo juro! Yo no hice nada." Dijo esta vez con un nudo en la garganta.

Lisbon: "Lo siento, pero tendrá que venir con nosotros."

Jane: "Usted está muy tranquilo ante esta situación." Dijo caminando hacia el esposo. "Solo reaccionó con un 'qué es esto?' y nada mas."

Sr. Medina: "Es que estoy en shock. No lo puedo creer." Dijo ladeando las manos.

Jane: "Piensa que su esposa lo hizo?"

Sr. Medina: "Es capaz."

Sra. Medina: "Que?"

Jane: "Usted está muy molesto, no? Usted es locuras con la señora Farinachi. Y está harto también de que su mujer lo trate como una marioneta. Se molestó mucho al ver que los Depp se interpusieron entre los Farinachi y ustedes. Le cayó fatal que la señora Medina y la señora Farinachi tengan una relación lésbica aunque intenten ocultarlo fingiendo odio mutuo. Y que tambien Farinachi mintiera y se alejara por estar con la Depp. Así que fue a matar a la señora Depp, dejó el pendiente de su esposa para inculparla a ella de todo y sacársela de encima de una vez.. y tener el camino libre con la señora Farinachi."

Hubo un silencio completamente incomodó.

Lisbon tenía un enredo en la cabeza, pero luego de pensarlo por unos instantes, todo cuadró.

Jane: "Por que simplemente no dejo a su mujer y siguió la relación suya con Farinachi? Ah ya se, la quiere solita para usted y además de eso no quiere salir de esta…" Dijo mirando el entorno. "…humilde casa." Dijo con sarcasmo.

La señora Depp comenzó a llorar.

Sr. Medina: "Usted está loco. Eso fue demasiado rebuscado. Yo jamás le haría daño a una mujer."

Jane: "Oh, claro." Dijo con ironía.

Lisbon: "Manos a la espalda." Dijo con firmeza.

Sr. Medina: "Mi abogado se encargara de esto." Dijo a Jane con enojo.

Jane: "Bueno, es su trabajo." Dijo con seriedad esta vez.

Lisbon sacó al hombre de la residencia esposado. Jane miró a su esposa.

Jane: "Lo siento… No llore por esa cosa. Además usted no lo ama. Solo es… costumbre."

Ella asintió y lo vio alejarse hacia el auto.

XXX

Van Pelt y Rigsby, Jane y Lisbon llegaron al mismo tiempo al CBI.

Jane: "Hey! Estamos conectados." Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Van Pelt.

Van Pelt: "Medina?" Dijo con las cejas enarcadas.

Jane: "Medina." Reiteró.

Depp miró fulminantemente a Jane.

Jane: "Oh.. Hola. Otra vez?" Dijo mientras veía a los agentes alejarse por el pasillo del CBI.

Sintió un leve mareo. Entró al baño. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Se hecho agua en la cara y en parte de su pelo. Se quedó un rato de pie frente al lavamanos con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el aire fresco en su rostro y su cabello. 'Que mucho han cambiado las cosas.' Pensó. Eso lo hizo caer en un poco de nostalgia otra vez. Respiró profundo. Abrió los ojos y se miró al espejo. Frunció el ceño. Una línea de sangre salía de su nariz y estaba llegando a su labio superior. Pasó su dedo índice y miró su mano.

Jane: "Y ahora qué?" Dijo en voz baja.

Abrió nuevamente la pluma del lavamanos y se lavó la nariz, pero para su inconveniencia el sangrando comenzó a ser más abundante.

Jane: "Oh, mierda. Lo que me faltaba." Tomó unas cuantas servilletas de papel y echo la cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que se colocaba las servilletas en la entrada de la nariz.

Estuvo aproximadamente dos minutos así, pero en nada lo ayudó.

Ron entró al baño y lo vio.

Ron: "Señor Jane, se encuentra bien?"

Jane: "Estoy bien. Estoy bien." Dijo, pero sabía que la cosa no pintaba muy bien, pues tenía que mantener las manos en el lavamanos para poder estar de pie.

Ron: "Ire por ayuda." Dijo saliendo del baño.

Jane no pudo protestar, pues ya el agente había salido. Medio minuto más tarde, entró Lisbon al baño.

Lisbon: "Jane…" Dijo acercándose rápidamente a él.

Jane: "Este es el baño de hombres, Lisbon. El de mujeres está al lado." Dijo tratando de ocultar la servilleta que tenia ensangrentada en la mano.

Lisbon: "Hay que detenerte ese sangrado." Dijo buscando su rostro, mientras Jane trataba de ocultarse, pero ella lo agarró por la quijada e hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

Jane: "Es lo que intento."

Lisbon: "Te lo dije, Jane, Te lo dije. Tú nunca me haces caso. Estas mareado?"

Jane: "No."

Lisbon: "Por qué eres tan mentiroso?" Dijo con fastidio.

Jane: "Si lo sabes, por qué lo preguntas?"


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Lisbon retiró con suavidad el paño húmedo y frío que había colocado en la frente de Jane hace unos minutos atrás.

Van Pelt: "Paró la hemorragia?" Susurró acercándose.

Lisbon: "Si."

Van Pelt: "Nueva técnica para parar sangrados nasales. No tenía idea."

Lisbon: "Cuidar a mis hermanos sirvió de algo." Sonrió. "El frio hace que los vasos sanguíneos se contraigan."

Lisbon se levantó con cuidado del sofá dejando a un Jane profundamente dormido.

Hightower: "Cómo está?" Preguntó con los brazos cruzados observándolo desde el pasillo del CBI.

Lisbon: "Duerme como bebé."

Hightower: "Ok. Hizo demasiado hoy. Llévatelo tan rápido como puedas." Dijo retirándose a su oficina.

Lisbon: "Si, jefa."

Lisbon lo observó con ternura y Van Pelt se percató de ello. La agente senior cayó en tiempo y se fue a su oficina también. Debía terminar el papeleo del caso.

XXX

…

_Jane estaba caminando hacia la puerta de su habitación. Vio un papel pegado a la pared. Frunció el ceño. Se acercó a él. 'Querido señor Jane…'_

…

Jane abrió los ojos y se encontró con el techo. Levantó la espalda del sofá y quedó sentado con una pierna en el suelo y la otra aún en el cojín.

Van Pelt: "Jane, no te levantes tan rápido. Puede ser peligroso."

El se quedó mirando al vacio por unos instantes. Cerró los ojos y pasó una mano por su frente y su cabello.

Van Pelt: "Aún te duele la cabeza?"

Jane: "Cuanto tiempo llevo durmiendo?"

Van Pelt: "Una hora aproximadamente." Lo vio algo pensativo. "Todo en orden?"

El asintió. Se sentó más cómodo en el sofá y sacó su teléfono celular. Marcó un número. Van Pelt lo miraba de reojo.

Un timbre, dos timbres, tres timbres… Jane paso su mano por su cabello impaciente…. Cuatro timbres, cinco…

"Hello." Se escuchó la voz de un hombre al otro extremo.

Jane: "Hey… necesito tu ayuda."

El hombre se quedó por unos momentos en silencio tratando de caer en cuenta de quien lo estaba llamando.

"Nahhhh! Patrick?"

Jane: "Si, soy yo." Dijo levantando una ceja.

"Hace cuanto que no hablamos?"

Jane: "Mmm… no lo sé."

"No lo sabes?"

Jane: "Ese es el punto. Necesito tu ayuda. Tuve un… accidente y no recuerdo muchas cosas y... necesito que…."

El hombre sonrió. "Quieres que hagamos una sesión de hipnosis? Quieres que yo te hipnotice? Estas de broma, verdad? Si! Me estas tomando el pelo!"

Jane: "Necesito que lo hagas."

"Oookkk. Bueno, cuando vienes?"

Jane: "Ahora."

"Ahora? Pat, estoy ocupado… no. Es mentira. Ahora está bien."

Jane: "Ok."

"Vaya. Está bien. Busca un papel y un lápiz. Apunta mi nueva dirección."

Jane se levantó del sofá, fue al escritorio de Van Pelt. Sacó un lápiz del lapicero y arrancó un papel de notas del paquete. Van Pelt lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Vio a Jane escribir.

Jane: "Ya lo tengo. Te lo agradezco. De verdad. Saldré para allá ahora mismo."

"Oye, Patrick."

Jane: "Si?"

"Gracias por pensar en mi como tu primera opción. Porque soy tu primera opción, verdad?"

Jane: "Si, lamentablemente." Dijo sonriendo. "Nos vemos en un rato." Colgó.

Van Pelt: "A donde piensas ir?"

Jane: "Eh… voy con un amigo."

Van Pelt: "No debes ir solo, Jane."

Jane: "Detenme." Dijo mostrando la mejor sonrisa que pudo y saliendo de la sala de descanso.

Van Pelt suspiró y fue a la oficina de Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Adelante."

Van Pelt abrió la puerta.

Van Pelt: "Jefa, Jane acaba de fugarse."

Lisbon: "A donde?" Dijo levantándose.

Van Pelt: "Acaba de hacerlo. A casa de un amigo según él. Quizás lo alcance en el estacionamiento."

Lisbon: "Lo voy a ahorcar. Gracias, Van Pelt." Dijo saliendo de la oficina.

XXX

Ya en el estacionamiento, Lisbon vio a Jane montarse en una de las camionetas del CBI. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo y se detuvo en la puerta. Tocó el cristal. Cruzó los brazos. Jane la miro y bajó el cristal.

Lisbon: "Para donde con tanta prisa?"

Jane: "A casa de un amigo."

Lisbon: "A casa de un amigo… No vas a ir solo. Voy contigo."

Jane: "Lisbon…"

Lisbon: "Lisbon, nada. Voy contigo y yo conduzco, así que pásate al asiento del pasajero."

Jane la miró con seriedad.

Lisbon: "Ahora."

Jane: "Ok, madre. Esta es la dirección." Dijo entregándole el papel.

Lisbon: "Que vas a hacer?" Dijo ya en el auto.

Jane la miró y no dijo nada.

XXX

Lisbon se estacionó en frente de la residencia.

Lisbon: "Bonita casa."

Jane: "Se…"

Lisbon: "Te espero aquí."

Jane: "No. Mejor entra conmigo."

Lisbon: "Bien. Por qué tan impaciente?"

Jane: "Voy a una sesión de hipnosis." Dijo bajando del auto.

Lisbon: "Qué?" Dijo bajando y yendo detrás de él. "Para qué?"

Jane: "Conociéndome creo que debes saber para qué."

Lisbon: "Estas seguro de esto?"

Jane asintió.

XXX

Paul Ranger abrió la puerta. Paul y Jane se conocieron tres años antes de que Jane y su mujer se casaran.

Paul: "Patrick! Cuanto tiempo."

Jane: "Hey. Mira, te presento a Lisbon. Trabajo con ella."

Paul: "Mucho gusto." Dijo tendiendole la mano.

Lisbon: "Mucho gusto." Le devolvió el saludo.

Paul era un hombre muy guapo; tendría unos 41 años, 6 pies de estatura, cabello negro lacio, ojos color caramelo, piel clara.

Entraron a la casa.

Paul: "Algo de tomar?"

Jane: "No, gracias."

Paul: "Creo que quieres ir directo al grano. Vengan por aquí."

Caminaron por el recibidor y llegaron a la sala de estar.

Paul: "Creo que aquí estaría bien para ti."

Jane: "Perfecto."

Paul: "Bien." Dijo chocando sus manos. "Espero poder hacerlo."

Jane: "Yo también."

Paul: "Oh. Siéntese por aquí, señorita Lisbon."

Lisbon: "Gracias." Dijo tomando asiento. Miró a su alrededor. Todo parecía ser costoso. El hombre tenía un gusto muy fino.

Jane se sentó en el sofá.

Paul: "Necesitas relajarte. Estás demasiado estresado."

Jane: "Si, lo sé."

Paul se sentó en frente de Jane haciendo que este colocara sus rodillas entre las de él, pero sin tocarlas.

Paul: "Que es lo último que recuerdas?"

Jane: "Pues… estoy casado con Annie. Trabajo como psíquico… Recuerdas la vez que fuimos a aquella reunión de colegas?" Dijo riendo.

Paul: "Uh… como olvidarlo. Pues vaya que has olvidado bastante… Bueno, que te han dicho los doctores?"

Lisbon: "Es una conmoción. Tomará tiempo, pero él no entiende eso."

Paul: "Si, si… ya. Lo intentaremos. Esto será un reto. Siempre quise hacerlo, pero nunca lo logré." Dijo mirando a Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Vaya…" Dijo subiendo las cejas y sonriendo.

Jane y Paul se miraban fijamente. Algo que incomodó a Jane inmediatamente. Cambió la mirada.

Paul: "Ok. Solo respira profundo. Puedes hacerlo."

Jane: "Está bien." Dijo tomando una fuerte bocada de aire.

Luego de 15 minutos...

Paul: "Somos tu y yo solos en esta habitación. Bien, respira profundo, Patrick… Tus brazos se sienten relajados. Tus piernas se relajan de igual forma. Relaja tus nervios. No pienses en nada…."

Jane parecía sumamente tranquilo ahora. No parpadeaba. Solo miraba a Paul.

Paul: "Tus ojos están pesados, muy pesados. Te sientes cansado y soñoliento. Pronto estarás dormido, Patrick. Dormido. Y todo estará bien. Te sentirás tranquilo y muy relajado en un leve sueño."

Lisbon vio como Jane cerró los ojos. Paul se quedó observándolo por unos instantes. Luego miró a Lisbon.

Paul: "Esto fue más fácil de lo que me imaginé." Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Jane: "No estoy hipnotizado, Paul." Dijo con los ojos cerrados. Lisbon sonrió desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

Paul: "Oh…" Dijo rascándose la cabeza. "…pero lo estarás… porque cada vez estás dormido más profundamente."

Jane: "Si me duermo profundamente no me servirá de nada la hipnosis…"

Paul puso la palma de su mano derecha en la frente de Jane sin dejar que terminara de hablar. Al mismo tiempo coloco la mano izquierda en el costado de Jane.

Paul: "Duerme, Patrick… duerme tranquilo."

Jane cayo dormido en el sofá y Paul lo acomodó lo mejor que pudo en él.

Paul: "Listo." Dijo mirando a Lisbon. "Vamos a ver que sacamos de esto."

Lisbon lo miró sorprendida.

Paul: "Segura que no quiere nada para tomar?"


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Paul: "Bien, Patrick. Estás en trance tranquilo. Relajado. Respirando profundamente." Hablaba con suavidad.

Lisbon miraba con inquietud y hasta con un poco de escepticismo.

Paul: "Quiero que pienses en tu vida como si fuese una película. Quiero que pienses en el comienzo. Estás en el vientre de tu madre."

Jane sonríe levemente. Se acomoda en posición fetal en el sofá. Paul mira a Lisbon y le sonríe. Luego se vuelve a Jane.

Paul: "Escuchas los latidos del corazón de mamá. Son fuertes y constantes. Te hacen sentir a salvo."

Jane hizo algo que hizo sonreír a Paul y a Lisbon. Se metió el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha a la boca.

Lisbon: "Oh. Si tuviera cámara, juro que sacaría una foto de esto." Susurró.

Paul: "Hehe…. Bien. Acabas de ver la luz por primera vez."

Jane aprieta los ojos.

Paul: "Lo sé. Molesta un poco. Comienzas a sentir tu entorno. Olores nuevos, colores, objetos… personas… Ahora eres un niño, Patrick. Tienes 5 años. Que ves?"

Jane suspira y sonríe.

Jane: "Estoy con mami y papi en la feria." Hablaba como un mismísimo niño. Lisbon sintió ternura al escucharlo así.

Paul: "Que mas?"

Jane: "Están discutiendo. No sé por qué. Pelean mucho, por mi? No lo sé… Mami salió. No sé a dónde va. Hey… má." Levanta la mano izquierda suavemente.

Lisbon lo observa con atención.

Paul: "Ok. Tranquilo. Respira. Tienes 15 años ahora, Patrick. Dónde estás?"

Jane: "En… una sesión psíquica." Ahora su tono de voz cambio dramáticamente. Habla como un adolescente bastante maduro. "Hago una sesión psíquica con mi padre. Es una familia muy rica. Es una abuela… con su nieta. La niña está muy enferma y ellos vinieron a la feria en busca de una cura. Vinieron con mucho dinero en efectivo, a comprar… una piedra. Una… piedra que cura toda enfermedad." Sonríe con amargura. "No es cierto obviamente. Solo era un pedazo… de porquería… Mi padre me obligó a hacer aquella sesión. Yo… yo no quería." Dijo con algo de molestia y nostalgia en la voz.

Paul: "Está bien, Patrick. Está bien. Relajado. Mantente relajado. Ahora tienes 25 años. Dime algo bonito que recuerdes a esta edad…"

Jane sonríe.

Jane: "Mi boda con Annie. Entré a su habitación minutos antes de la ceremonia. Se molestó conmigo… dice que eso es mala suerte, pero no yo creo en esas cosas… "

Paul: "Bien… dos años más tarde, que recuerdas?"

Jane: "Estoy trabajando mucho. Hay mucha demanda. Nos hemos comprado una casa más grande. Tenemos muchos planes…"

Paul: "Alguna cosa que recuerdes con claridad?"

Jane: "Oh…."

Paul: "Si, Patrick?"

Jane: "Annie últimamente se está sintiendo mal; nauseas, vómitos. Está embarazada." Sonríe. "Yo sé que está embarazada… Está embarazada… Por más que quiera ocultarlo para darme la noticia, yo sé que es así. La conozco. Su mirada ha cambiado, su voz, sus caderas están un poco más anchas.. Además, besa mejor." Susurra ahora sonriendo. "Estoy muy feliz. He formado una familia. Siempre quise tener una familia."

Lisbon sonrió con tristeza. Era evidente la felicidad en el rostro de Jane.

Jane: "Estoy sentado en el hospital esperando. No me dejaron entrar a la sala de parto. No me dejaron! Y estoy tan asustado. Por Annie, por las dos.. porque es niña… Es niña. Con lo que me encantan…"

Paul: "Horas más tarde, Patrick."

Jane: "Tengo a Charlotte en mis brazos. Es tan pequeña, tan frágil… Los ojos de su madre…. Mi cabello…" Sonríe. "Está agarrando mi dedo índice con su manito. La aprieta con fuerza… La vida te cambia totalmente cuando te conviertes en padre. Ya no piensas solo en ti…"

Hubo un rato de silencio.

Paul: "Que sucede, Jane?" Dijo al ver que su expresión era algo triste.

Jane: "Annie quiere que deje mi trabajo, pero es lo único que sé hacer. Yo nunca fui a la escuela."

Paul: "Eres un hombre brillante."

Jane: "Pues sí. Lo sé."

Lisbon sonrió. Con ego alto el hombre.

Paul: "Que año es?"

Jane: "2001."

Lisbon se puso tensa. Es el año de la muerte de su familia.

Paul: "Bien… Un año con cambios, Patrick."

Jane: "Un año de cambios…"

Paul: "Algo significativo, Patrick?"

Lisbon: "Es necesario esto? Creo que ya ha dicho bastante, no? No será suficiente?" Preguntó impaciente.

Paul: "Es parte de su vida."

Lisbon: "Pues sí, pero…" Miro a Jane.

Era tarde. Jane se viró boca arriba en el sofá jadeando. Los recuerdos más amargos estaban su subconsciente y lo estaba demostrando con su respiración y la manera en la que agarraba el sofá con las dos manos.

Paul se volvió hacia Jane.

Paul: "Patrick, tranquilo. Respira profundamente. Estás a salvo. Estás bien."

Jane: "He cometido un grave error…" Dijo jadeando.

Lisbon: "Paul…" Dijo acercándose.

Paul levantó un brazo e hizo un gesto de 'espera un momento.'

Paul: "Bien, Patrick. Déjalo salir. Solo déjalo salir."

Jane: "Estoy frente a la puerta de la habitación… He encontrado una nota, escrita a computadora…"

Paul: "Bien…"

Jane: "Estoy sudando y temblando."

Paul: "Lo sé. No tienes que decirlo. Lo sé."

Lisbon: "Paul, por favor."

Paul: "Sh…"

Jane: "No estoy seguro si abrir la puerta… pero luego de pensarlo… simplemente lo hago, lentamente. Veo la pared… manchada. Es su firma. La cara sonriéndome descaradamente y… mi mundo se desborona completamente, completamente." Dijo esta vez llorando en silencio.

Paul: "Di que sientes."

Jane: "No se… no sé cómo explicarlo. Rabia, rencor, odio. Es mi culpa. Todo esto es mi culpa. Yo solo quiero encontrarlo... y matarlo." Dijo esta vez completamente jadeante.

Lisbon estaba preocupada al verlo así.

Paul:" "Está bien. Todo está bien." Dijo tocando su hombro izquierdo. "Respira. Respira profundo."

Tomó más de un minuto para que Jane se calmara bastante. Paul no soltaba su hombro en ningún momento.

Paul: "Cinco años después, Patrick. Dónde estás?"

Jane: "Estoy en el CBI. Trabajando en el equipo de Lisbon. Ella es una muy buena agente. Todos son muy buenos en su trabajo. Bueno... tienen que mejorar algunas cosas. Grace es algo ingenua... bastante." Sonrió.

Paul: "Bien, y que haces ahí?"

Jane: "Soy su asesor independiente. Sin mi, no pueden vivir." Dijo sonríendo grandemente.

Lisbon: "Presumido." Susurró.

Jane: "Los ayudo con los casos. Aunque mi primera motivación es buscar y encontrar a Red John … y obviamente imponer mi venganza… cosa que Lisbon piensa que impedirá, pero ella sabe muy dentro de sí que las cosas serán totalmente diferentes. Lo mataré. Hice una promesa y la cumpliré."

Lisbon miro a otro lado y suspiró.

Paul: "Ahora 4 años mas tarde."

Jane: "Sigo en el CBI. Solo que ahora se cosas de Red John que el equipo no sabe. Nadie sabe. Solo yo. Es que no quiero ponerlos en peligro, en especial a Lisbon. Ella es muy importante para mí. Muy importante. Ella… es hermosa. Es hermosa como un botón. Dinámita. Se..." Sonrió.

Lisbon abrió la boca de sorpresa.

Paul: "La quieres?"

Lisbon: "Creo que ya es suficiente."

Jane dio un pequeño salto en el sofá. Paul y Lisbon se sobresaltaron también. Jane movió su rostro hacia el lado derecho. Estaba inquieto. Volvió a agarrar con fuerza el sofá.

Jane: "Si."

Paul: "Si que, Patrick?"

Jane estaba recordando cuando estaba amarrado y Red John le recitó el poema en su oído.

Jane: "Oh Dios… Por qué? Me siento tan… tan estúpido. Lo tengo justo a mi lado… y no puedo hacer nada. Ah!" Sacó un grito de frustración. Su respiración se volvió más jadeante.

Lisbon: "Dios, sácalo de ahí. Ya es suficiente. Ya es suficiente!"

Paul: "Ok, Patrick. Vas a caer en un sueño más profundo, amigo. Más profundo."

Cuando Paul fue a tocar los puntos de Jane, el costado y su frente, este no se lo permitió. Abrió los ojos como platos y agarró a Paul por el cuello de la camisa. Lisbon se sobresaltó. Jane se levantó con rapidez y tiró a Paul contra la pared dejándolo aturdido en el suelo.

Lisbon: "Jane… Por Dios!" Dijo acercándose a él para detenerlo.

Pero la reacción de Jane no fue la mejor. Empujó a Lisbon y está cayó al suelo fuertemente. Jane se acercó a Paul, lo agarró por la camisa y lo levantó presionándolo fuertemente contra la pared.

Paul: "Toda esa furia la tienes muy bien escondida, eh?" Dijo con la voz entre cortada.

Jane: "No sabes cuánto he esperado este momento…"

Lisbon lo miró con horror. Su voz era ronca y oscura. Se levantó del suelo.

Lisbon: "Jane…"

Paul: "No. No. No te acerques! Es peligroso. Patrick, escucha mi voz, si? Soy yo, Paul. Tu amigo. Cálmate. Relájate." Decía tocando las muñecas de Jane.

Jane: "Cuanto voy a disfrutar esto." Decía mientras seguía presionando a Paul contra la pared fuertemente. Su mirada era vacía. Daba miedo.

Paul luchó un poco con él. Logró tocar su costado y con dificultad llegó a agarrar su frente con la palma de su mano.

Paul: "Patrick, la violencia no es exactamente lo mío. Ni lo tuyo tampoco, hermano. Vamos, regresa."

Jane lo soltó lentamente y lo miró confundido.

Lisbon: "Que diablos fue todo eso?" Dijo acercándose y mirando fulminantemente a Jane.

Paul: "Uff… Se saca fuera lo que en realidad se es y se siente cuando se está en trance." Dijo arreglándose el cuello de la camisa.

Jane miró a Lisbon y luego a Paul.

Jane: "Lo siento." Dijo bajando la mirada de vergüenza e incredulidad. "Lo siento." Repitió.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Lisbon y Jane estaban sentados en el piso de la sala del apartamento de él.

Lisbon: "Te sientes mejor?"

Jane: "Si." Dijo sin atreverse mirarla a los ojos.

Era la primera vez que cruzaban palabras desde la hipnosis en casa de Paul.

Lisbon: "Aún tengo esperanzas."

Jane: "De?"

Lisbon: "De que cambies de parecer cuando encontremos a Red John."

Jane: "Mmmm…"

Lisbon: "Yo sé que lo harás."

Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

Jane: "Lisbon, siento haberte lastimado." Dijo rozando suavemente su mejilla ya que al caer se hizo un pequeño raspón con una mesa pequeña. "Yo jamás, jamás te haría daño. Yo… me siento tan mal por esto."

Lisbon: "Lo sé." Dijo agarrando su mano y apartándola de su mejilla, pero sin soltarla. "Está bien. No te preocupes." Soltó su mano. "Qué es lo que sabes acerca de Red John, Jane?"

Jane miró a Lisbon por un momento con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Jane: "Eh… No mucho en realidad."

Lisbon: "Dijiste que sabías."

Jane asintió.

Lisbon: "Tienes que entender ya que esto no es una batalla tuya y de Red John, Jane. Tienes que decirme que sabes."

Jane: "No voy a decírtelo."

Lisbon: "Y comenzamos de nuevo…"

Jane: "No voy a decir nada."

Lisbon: "No puedes mantenernos al margen."

Jane: "No quiero discutir contigo ahora. Me duele la cabeza." Dijo irritado.

Lisbon: "Pues voy a hacer que te duela mas si no me dices."

Jane: "Oh por favor…" Dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza con mucha molestia.

Lisbon: "Que te crees? Que siempre vas a terminar haciendo lo que te dé la gana? Lamentablemente tengo que decirte que estas muy equivocado. Sabré lo que sabes de alguna manera. Aunque tenga que jugar sucio. Lo juro por Dios. Y como ya estas mejor…" Dijo levantándose del piso. "…te quedaras solo hoy." Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Jane: "Lisbon…"

Lisbon: "Que quieres?"

Jane: "Te vas a ir sin tus cosas?" Dijo señalando el sofá donde estaba su mochila.

Lisbon: "Dámela." Dijo molesta.

Jane: "Ven por ella." Dijo tomándola en sus manos y levantándose del piso.

Lisbon: "Jane, no estoy para juegos. Si no me la das voy a causar que tu contusión sea más severa y que no recuerdes ni tu nombre."

La sonrisa de Jane se desvaneció y le acercó la mochila. Lisbon la agarró de mala gana.

Jane: "No estés así conmigo."

Lisbon: "Y como quieres que este? Si no confías en mi!"

Jane: "Yo confió en ti."

Lisbon: "No es cierto."

Jane: "No quiero ponerte en peligro."

Lisbon: "Me se cuidar sola. Tu sabes cuidarte solo?"

Jane: "Si."

Lisbon: "Por supuesto. Como no." Se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño puñetazo en la nariz.

Jane: "Auch, pero por qué?" Dijo tocándose con obvio dolor.

Lisbon: "Ni siquiera puedes esquivar eso."

Jane: "Uf… es cierto. Ya no recuerdo mi nombre." Dijo disimulando aturdimiento.

Lisbon: "Jane!"

Jane: "Lisbon!"

Lisbon: "Por qué no puedes tomar las cosas en serio? Me tienes harta con tu comportamiento. No tienes que pasar por esto solo. No debes pasar por esto solo."

Jane: "Tu no entiendes Lisbon."

Lisbon: "No! Tu eres el que no entiende y por lo que veo nunca vas a entender!" Dijo caminando hacia la puerta del apartamento.

Jane: "Yo te quiero. Por eso te mantengo lejos de esto." Dijo esta vez serio. Para que lo iba a ocultar ya? Ya ella lo había escuchado decirlo bajo hipnosis.

Lisbon: "Aja." Dijo volteándose para mirarlo. "No me digas." Se volteó otra vez para abrir la puerta y retirarse.

Jane caminó hacia ella con rapidez, pegó su pecho contra la espalda de ella. Tocó su mano y la alejó de la manija de la puerta.

Jane: "Entiéndeme, por favor." Dijo en su oído.

Lisbon sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda. Cerró los ojos y trató de respirar con tranquilidad. Sentirlo tan cerca la ponía muy nerviosa. Se volteó quedando de frente hacia él.

Lisbon: "Déjame en paz. No voy a ceder ante tus truquitos." Dijo levantando la voz y fulminándolo con la mirada para tratar de no demostrar su nerviosismo.

Jane: "No tengo que ser psíquico para saber que si te meto en el problema, vas a salir lastimada."

Lisbon: "Eras insoportable de psíquico. Aún sigues siéndolo." Dijo con todo el enojo posible.

Jane: "Soy insoportable?"

Lisbon: "Si! Lo eres! Y además de eso, un cobarde. Eres un cobarde! No puedes hablar de lo que te sucede porque no puedes enfrentar tus miedos!"

La cara de Jane se tornó roja del enojo. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no salió nada de ella.

Lisbon: "Te dolió, no? Pues para que veas que a mi también me duele el que no me hables de lo que te sucede!"

La frustración de Jane lo hizo pegar a Lisbon contra la puerta y besarla con fuerza. Ella dejó que la mochila cayera al suelo. Jane acarició su torso hasta llegar a las curvas de sus caderas mientras la besaba. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus manos y luego las introdujo en sus rizos a la misma vez que metía su lengua en la boca de él. El gimió con suavidad y separó su boca de la de ella. Los dos se miraron a los ojos. Ambos respiraban con dificultad.

Lisbon: "Buenas noches, Jane." Dijo con dificultad y levantando la mochila del piso.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento y se fue.

Jane: "Buenas noches, Lisbon."

Pegó la frente a la puerta, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. "Voy a necesitar una ducha fría." Pensó.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Estaba haciendo mucho frio como para subir al ático. Así que Jane se fue al sofá.

Jane: "Buen día, Grace."

Van Pelt: "Buen día. Todo bien?"

Jane: "Si."

No parecía muy convincente. Estaba algo serio. Tomó el periódico a su lado y comenzó a ojearlo.

Van Pelt lo miró con intriga. No quiso preguntar más, pues ella odiaba que él se metiera en sus cosas personales. Todos se habían dado cuenta de que él había retirado el anillo de matrimonio de su dedo. Hoy, Van Pelt observó que lo tenía puesto de nuevo.

XXX

Lisbon caminó con rapidez hacia su oficina y no saludó a nadie.

Rigsby: "Mal humor?" Dijo al verla.

Jane se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina.

Cho: "No debería." Dijo tomando su libro de su escritorio.

XXX

Jane entró a la oficina sin avisar. Lisbon se volteó y lo miró incrédula.

Jane: "Antes de que digas algo, siento mucho lo de anoche. Fue imprudente de mi parte. No debí hacerlo."

Lisbon lo miró por unos segundos a los ojos. Parecía sincero.

Lisbon: "Está bien." Dijo volviendo al trabajo.

Jane asintió.

Jane: "Por qué sigues molesta conmigo?" Dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Lisbon soltó el papel en el escritorio con fastidio.

Lisbon: "Crees que con esa disculpa… abra cadabra? Ya no estoy molesta." Lo fulminó con la mirada. "Hay muchas cosas las cuales son validas para que esté así de molesta contigo…"

La puerta estaba entre abierta y Rigsby se acercó a ella y la abrió más. Escucho un pedazo de la conversación.

Lisbon: "… para empezar; el beso."

Rigsby: "Que beso?" Dijo intrigado.

Lisbon y Jane se voltearon hacia él serios. Rigsby miró algo confuso y luego apenado.

Rigsby: "Lo siento. Vengo más tarde." Dijo cerrando la puerta.

Jane se volvió a Lisbon.

Jane: "Decías..?"

Lisbon: "Como le corrobores a Rigsby lo del beso, te mato."

Jane: "No pasará." Dijo con seriedad.

Lisbon: "Como puedo estar tan segura?"

Jane: "No debió haber ocurrido, Lisbon. Fue… un impulso. Nada más."

Lisbon: "Un impulso." Se sintió un poco herida por ello.

Jane: "Si, si. Para que te callaras la boca."

Lisbon abrió ligeramente la boca.

Lisbon: "Para que me callara la boca? Hay otras maneras de callarme la boca."

Jane: "Golpearte hubiese sido muy fuerte…"

Lisbon: "Largo."

Jane: "…porque eres una mujer…"

Lisbon: "Sal de mi oficina!"

Jane: "Con respecto a Red John. Sabrás todo. Después." Dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

Lisbon: "Aja. Después de qué?"

Jane: "Ya sabes."

Lisbon: "Jane… Sabes tanto ya como para hacer una locura?"

Jane: "Quizás."

Lisbon caminó hacia él y se detuvo en frente de la puerta.

Lisbon: "Jane, por Dios. Recapacita y habla conmigo."

Jane: "No lo voy a hacer, Lisbon."

Lisbon: "Maldita sea, por qué?"

Jane: "Tu sabes por qué! No voy a repetirlo."

Lisbon: "No quiero que lamentes algo por el resto de tu vida, Jane."

Jane: "No lo lamentaré mucho tiempo."

Lisbon: "De que estás hablando?"

El trató de hacerse pasó, pero ella no lo dejó.

Lisbon: "Que piensas hacer?" Susurró. "Déjame ayudarte."

Jane: "No ayudarás en nada. Solo estropearas."

Lisbon: "No. No vas a jugar así conmigo. Estropearé? O intentaré arreglar lo que tu estropearas?"

Jane: "Lisbon, olvida el beso y olvida que sabes que se algo."

Lisbon: "No puedo, Jane. Odio ver como destrozas tu vida por algo que no vale la pena."

Jane: "Si, vale la pena. Créeme. Lo vale."

Lisbon: "Hubiese preferido que te hubieses quedado sin memoria."

Jane: "Lastima por ti." Dijo saliendo de la oficina molesto.

Si Jane quería seguir centrado en atrapar a Red John, tendría que comportarse como un mismo idiota con Lisbon. Aunque si se sentía muy atraído hacia ella, tenía que alejarla de él. No podía permitir que el sentimiento lo sacara de su norte.

Subió al ático y se sentó en la mesa apoyada a la ventana mirando hacia afuera. Golpeó el cristal con su mano derecha. Los vidrios cayeron en pedazos. Miró su mano. Se la había lastimado otra vez.

Ella no iba a impedir, por ningún motivo, lo que él tendría que hacer en algún momento dado.

Ella ni nadie.

XXX

Lisbon se sentó en su escritorio preocupada y confundida. Jane sabía mucho más de lo que ella se esperaba. Sentía miedo por él y angustia. Tenía que buscar la manera de saber cómo él adquirió la información. Tendría que hacerlo antes que él pusiera en marcha su plan, si es que no lo había hecho aún.

Aunque seguía siendo una patada en el culo, era más lindo, tierno y mucho más sexy cuando no recordaba nada. No estaba esa nube gris que cubría su sed de venganza.

Lisbon: "Hubiese preferido mil veces que se hubiese quedado sin memoria." Dijo para sí misma.

FIN

* * *

Secuela.


End file.
